May, now you know
by TheMomFriendat15
Summary: The daughter of Katniss and Peeta Mellark finds out about the past they tried so hard to forget about. Will May and her best friends, Ali and Lars, be able to handle all of this new information? Will all of May's relationships grow stronger or will they crumble before her? And how will May deal with the fact that her parents lied to her all her life?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, thank you for checking out my first fanfiction! I will try to update as much as possible but I want do have long chapters do there might be some long pauses.**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

(Katniss's POV)

My eyes flutter open and I am in his arms as usual. Normally Peeta would be up earlier to prepare for the kids first day of school but I understand since he was probably up hours after I fell asleep working on a huge order. But I guess I can get things started for once. But I still have time to just lay here and think.

No nightmares. Odd considering the fact that yesterday May commented sarcastically that she's afraid that high school is going to be like a horrible prison. Peeta knew he was on the edge of an episode and had to lock himself in our bedroom and I refused that May follow me upstairs where I comforted him where he didn't return downstairs until he had to to work on the order. May and Brogan were fast asleep by the time so I decided to go to bed myself.

Forcing myself to get up I walk across the hallway to May's doorframe. The beautiful blue eyes that her and Peeta share are covered with her heavy eyelids and a ratted mass of dark hair surrounds her head. May: 14, beautiful, about to find out all about her parents past. My body shakes with tears silent to all ears but Peeta's.

"Hey, are you going to be okay?" He says slowly rubbing circles along my back, an action that has calmed me since we were teenagers...since my first games.

"Yes...I think so." I turn my head a place a soft peck on his cheek.

"Okay...come I'll make some breakfast, you want pancakes?" I nod at his question and watch him as he walks as silently as possible downstairs to the kitchen. May... what will she think...hate us...hate ME... I don't think I would be able to handle that. Not after I refused for nearly 15 years to have children in the first place. I sigh and move on to the next room over. My son, his room oozes with the feeling of a typical boy, but add in my singing talent and Peeta's kindness and you have Brogan. His curly blond hair and grey eyes like mine give the perfect balance in our family. Brogan: 12, handsome, two years away from learning about our past. God will I ever stop worrying.

I succumb to the mouth watering smell coming from the kitchen. My husband's back faces me. Even as middle aged citizens it still strikes me how much we still retain our youthful skin. He's almost as cute and muscular as he was in our teens and twenties. I sneak up behind him and ruffle is blond curls. I make him jump and I and I have to shout out a victorious laugh.

"If you didn't have that dang hunters tread." Peeta says chuckling to himself. I wrap my arms around his waist and nestle my forehead into his neck. It's times like this that I am grateful that I realized my foolishly obvious feelings for Peeta. I may not have known it during the games, except for those few kisses where I was given hints, but it consumes my mind whenever we are together, gosh even when we aren't together. Our moment is interrupted by lots of heavy footsteps speeding down the stairs.

"Good morning." Peeta says to both Brogan and May. They both nod hello, seeming to be consumed with thoughts of their first day. I notice how nice my children look, even Brogan. May is wearing the color that is somewhat ment for her: yellow. She wears a nicely fitting dress of that color and ties her hair in a loose ponytail with a yellow ribbon. Brogan wears a simple black polo shirt and jeans, it may not be much but it's a nice change from t-shirts and basket ball shorts. After a few awkward and silent minutes I have to speak up.

"Sooooooo...May, are you excited to start the year?" I say trying to force a convincing smile.

She frowns and takes while to respond,"I don't know, I guess I'm just nervous I'm gonna learn something I'd rather not know." May finishes her sentence with a chuckle." My lips part to say something but she beats me to it.

"You know like how babies are made or something..." she giggles and I blush at the thought of what is going on in her young mind. Brogan clears his throat and I know he wants Peeta or me to start a conversation with him.

"What about you Brogan?" Peeta starts.

"What about me?"

"Well...are you excited about _you're_ first day of school" Peeta says, trying to get him to talk

"Yeah I guess, I mean I'd rather stay home and have double the summer, but it we'll be nice to see more of my friends." Brogan says.

Peeta nods his head and we all go back to eating, and before we know it they are getting on the bus to go to school, and Peeta and I are off to start our days. And as I walk away from my home, but deep down I know, like when Delly got married to Jake Dalton, that they were tears of relief.

(May's POV)

The school bus comes to a stop and I notice how different the kids are here than at the middle school. Last year as an eighth grader the only kids I had to deal with were the kids in my grade, and the younger kids stayed out of our way. But now, the kids her are 17,16,15,and finally 14: my age group. I do a prayer in my head hoping that I get through the first day without a hitch. Then I see him. Lars is one of my best friends, we are a group of three, Me, Him, and my best girlfriend Alisia (We just call her Ali though). It's really,really hard having to live in a situation where your crush, since the 3rd grade, are best friends. I try to slow my racing heart as I walk up to him. He nods off another boy and turns and smiles at me. God he's beautiful. With tan skin, sand colored hair and striking green eyes, it confuses me that even in our younger age, he doesn't have a girlfriend. "Hey, May!"He shouts to me. My pace quickens and come together for a friendly hug. Ugh, _friendly._

He looks at me with those stunning eyes of his and speaks. "May! How have you been?"

After I calm the heart in my chest that acts like I have been running for an hour from when we hugged I say, "Oh I've been fine, if just a little nervous, but who wouldn't be when starting high school."

"You can say that again," he says shaking his head playfully. "Anyway,did Ali tell _you_ what happened in two."

"Ugh, no, all she said was, and I quote, 'something superduperdy-like thing happened to me and I can't wait to tell you when I get back to twelve' she say something similar to you?" I say giving in to the smile that appears when I repeat Ali's words.

"You can bet on it." We both have to laugh at our best friend's strangeness, but soon we hear, "Huh, what happened can I hear the joke?"

I let out an involuntary squeal at the sound of her voice. "ALI!" I scream. We both make a beeline for the other and we collide for a hug.

"Ahh! Lars!" she breaks our hug and runs over to Lars and pulls him with us and somehow gets us in a group hug. Oh how I have missed Ali.

"So, Ali what is the thing you where going to tell us?" I ask.

"Later, at lunch, Okay?" We both nod knowing it must be really cool. We all walk into the large school and I notice that I am getting some strange stares thrown my way.

"Why are they looking at you like that?" Lars asks. The only response I can give is a shrug. We have to separate for the need of having to go to out lockers. As I grab my books for first period I feel a light tap on my shoulder.  
"Excuse me but you wouldn't happen to be the Daughter a Katniss Eve- I mean Mellark and Peeta Mellark?" a girl says. What? How would this random girl know my parents. Has to be because of the Bakery..right?

"Yeah, why?"I say completely confused by the whole thing. How would these older kids know me, let alone go on asking about my parents?

"Oh no reason...we knew you were coming this year...must be a grade thing or something." The strange girl quickly scampers off with her friends. I am left lone to wonder about the strange event while I gather my books for first period.


	2. Chapter 2

The class I have before lunch is one I have been looking forward to all day. While others dozed of in math, talked during english, fooled around in science, and were idiotic in gym all I could think about is how I will learn about our beautiful and amazing history that led up to how our country is today. This is also the one class where all three of us are together, Ali, Lars, and I. The bell rings in our earns and a women about my parents age walks in. I can already see that I am going to like her by the look of her playful demeanor. Her full figure and Yellow Hair remind me of my dad. Maybe it's just her blue eyes and hair color. My teachers name is . She stands seriously in front of us. "Welcome to your first history class in high school. This may as well be the most important and interesting class in your first year of high school." pauses for presumably dramatic effect, yup I like her.

"This year we will be learning about the history of the hunger games and watching documentaries on the last two, the most famous, hunger games, you will also learn about the Quarter Quells and the Revolution. These to Hunger Games led to the revolution which gave us the country we have today. You maybe wondering what the Hunger Games were in the first place. Well nearly 100 years ago, our president and ruler's name was President Snow. After the dark days, you learned about the dark days last year right?" We nod, last year, in eighth grade, we learned in history class that a long, long time ago our country rose up and went against the Capitol resulting in a tragic war.

"Well, after the war, President Snow created the districts, and Hunger Games which were an event in which every year two tributes, aged between 12 and 18, were chosen randomly from each district during a public reaping, and were placed in an arena where they had to fight to the death, literally." OMG, wow, a fight to the death, thats a little extreme. and a little 12 year old would have no chance against and 18 year old! When did these games end? Must have been like a million years ago, no way the districts would have stood for that for very long.

"The Hunger Games went on for 75 years, the revolution ended them, nearly thirty years ago." OMG, that would mean that my mom and dad were only a little older than I am when the games ended, guess I have to people to interview if I ever get a project on the Hunger games. "In the 74th Hunger Games something happened that sparked the revolution. The two tributes in the 74th Hunger Games coming from here in district twelve were the key to the revolution, one of them my former best friend. Back then our district was divided into two groups: The Seam workers and the Merchants, I grew up in the Merchant circle as did my best friend: the boy tribute, the girl tribute grew up in the seam, right from the start she was special, volunteered for her beloved sister so she wouldn't have to go into the dreaded Hunger Games." When stops and looks at us with sadness in her eyes I wonder if something happened anyway to that girl. I am pulled out of my thoughts when says, "Yes, you in the back whats your name?" The girls smiles and introduces herself, then asks,"But , who _were_ the two tributes?" I nod my head wanting to find out too.

"Oh my, did I get sidetracked again, goodness, I swear I do it every year, so anywa-" In the middle of her sentence I see her look **directly** at me. She let's out and accidental gasp, but covers it up pretty well. She shakes her head and I wonder if it has something to do with me, HUH, do I have something in hair! After I check, I find nothing in my hair and am able to breath again. clears her throat and tries to start again.

"The..uh..two tributes were...um uh." All the while she never breaks her "staring contest" with me, I'm staring to worry. Why is she having such a difficult time saying their names, and WHY does she keep on staring at me. I look over at my two friends and they are as confused as I am. takes a deep breath, and opens her lips.

"The two tributes names were, huh, Katniss Everdeen, and Peeta Mellark."

(Katniss's POV)

All I hear is the soft crunch of the leaves and the flow of the stream. I need my woods to calm me down, I need my woods to take my mind off the fact that probably right now, May is planning on how to run away from the monsters she thinks we are. Even in my daze I still mange to shoot down four rabbits, five squirrels, and three large birds. Ever since I had May I've always felt so weird coming here, not being able to tell them. I could but I would never want them to be afraid of me. I know it's silly but I never want my kids to fear me. But without luck, thats exactly what's going through May's Mind at the moment, how scary and horrible I am. I need Peeta. After I drop my game off at greasy Sea's Restaurant and walk to the bakery that was rebuilt almost twenty years ago.

"Hey Katniss." Peeta welcomes me as I enter the bakery. He looks up from the order he is working on. I know that look.

"Peeta, you don't have to be worried about me. I'm here. With _you_. So I'll be fine."

"Okay Katniss." Oh Peeta, he's worried too. How selfish can I be, poor Peeta is here, without anyone to calm him down. I walk around the counter and wrap my arms around his waist. I hear him sigh, so I turn him around.

"Oh Peeta, I'm sorry, here I am thinking about how I'm being effected by this, that I didn't even think about how you feel." He gives my a soft smile, though his eyes are still clouded with saddens. There's something I'm missing.

"What?" I make sure to look Peeta straight in the eyes when I ask. He sighs and tries to turn to go back to working on the order, but I wound let him.

"Peeta, what is it?" I repeate

"Katniss I don't know how to tell you this, but Annie needs me in four." I am shocked by his statement. I know I can't go with him because of me only being able to be in 12, but he should never be afraid to tell me something, especially when it has to do with one of our greatest friends. THen it hits me, if Annie needs Peeta now, than I'll have to deal with May, _without Peeta._ I don't know if I can do something like that on my own. It's as if Peeta can read my mind, he wraps me up in his strong arms and hugs me.

"Don't worry Katniss, Annie told me that it would be fine if I stayed here in twelve for tonight be she would like I be there by tomorrow, she sounded pretty urgent during our talk too, but I will be gone for a while, I'm sorry." I'm thankful that I won't be alone for the first night of horror but a few days without my husband, and at this time too.

I stay to help as long as I can before I have to go and prepare dinner. Possibly the most I've ever dreaded dinner in my life. On my way at the door I hear, "Hang in there Katniss." Then I am gone.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

 **Sorry for the confusion guys, the teachers name is . My dumb computer must have glitch because the name won't save.**


	3. Chapter 3

(May's POV)

I'm still bawling my eyes out by lunch, choosing to ignore my friends attempts to console me. My parents, not just one but both of them, they... I can't think about it or I'll just start crying again. How. Could. They. Did they not think I could handle the truth. I know exactly what my plans are for after school. mentioned a video store that has all of the games on tape, she said to try to watch them, with parental supervision. Pffsh, I plan on watching the tapes with Lars and Ali. Just need to tell them. "Guys?" I say, at my words they turn and breath sighs of relief at my talking again. "I need to watch the tapes." They open their mouths to say something, but I don't want to hear their protests so I interrupt them. "I don't want to hear it, meet me at the place." The 'place' is an old house thats basically as big as a shed. We found it a few years ago while walking through town, it looked interesting, being one of the only old and abandoned homes left in the district. In what I think was a closet at some point I found an old fashioned blue dress, a worn out pair of boots, and a brown leather jacket, obviously the home of a poor family. Even though the 'house' was a bit burned their tape projector still seemed to work, so it's the perfect place to watch the tapes without the prying eyes in all of our homes. I get up from the lunch table before they can respond and walk to the the library to due some research. Hunger Games...Hunger Games...Hunger Games...ha here we are The Hunger Games Book 3: The start of freedom. The bell rings so I can't start reading it now, so I check it out to save it for a rainy day.

After what seems like a million years the final bell rings and a make my way to the video store making sure to text my mom that I'm with Ali and Lars so she won't be worried. To be fair it isn't a complete lie. I swing open the door making the little bell ring. I look for the two tapes mentioned. The 74th Hunger Games, and The 75th Hunger Games: Quarter Quell. Hm, Quarter Quell, sounds..interesting. I quickly pay, making sure to keep my head down, not wanting to raise any eyebrows at my purchase. Soon, I am out the door and am making my way to the place. As I near I hear my friends whispering voices, "- Of course I do, why do you always assume I'll be the one to run away when something surprising happens?" I can assume that by Lars's response that Ali asked him a question about me.

"I don't know maybe It's because you're a _guy_." I shake my head at Ali's response and wait for her to explain, as does Lars.

"So? Why does that matter? I've known May just as long as you!"

"Guy's are _way_ less loyal than girls." Ali finishes her sentence like it's a fact set in stone. Before Lars can respond I make make foot steps audible as I enter the house.I don't say anything until I've set up the projector and shut the creaky door as tight as possible. I nod to my friends to sit on the blanket we used when we came here, don't want to get splinters in our butts. They sit and look up at me, waiting for me to speak. I talk a deep breath and my lips part.

"I have the tapes, no objections, we will watch both over a period of time. I doubt I won't need to process what I see on the screen." I finish opening my eyes again, only to be met with their worried faces. I sigh and pop the tape in, and sit in between lars and Ali. The tape starts.

During the reapings my mind refuses to relax, and my heart aches when, during the reaping in district 11, a tiny 12 year old girl strolls, shaking, on to the stage. And then comes the reapings in twelve, nervous to hear my mothers name when the lady dressed like a clown pulls out the slip of paper. "Primrose Everdeen." Wait, what, mom's name was supposed to be called. Then it hits me at the same time it hits my friends, Primrose _Everdeen_. Mom doesn't have a sister. But did she at one point, if so how did she die, and why wouldn't mom tell me and Brogan about it. Then we hear it. A screaming girl shouting at this _Primrose_. When the camera pans, all three of us the out a gasp. Standing there, is my mother. I did the math during school, she is 16 during this time, and is already beautiful. She looks so strong, so determined, yet desperate and scared. Lars looks at me and sighs nodding to Ali for them both to move closer to me, probably in attempt to comfort me, but I am much too focused on the screen.

"I volunteer!" Mom shouts, "I volunteer as tribute." So not only was mom in the games, but she volunteered to save her sister from such a horrible fate. I am nothing compared to her right now. I let the silent tears fall when I see Primrose run up to mom, begging her to reconsider. Then a very handsome boy swoops in and lifts Prim off mom, and mom staggers up the stage, hiding her emotions very well. The clown lady and mom exchange talk about her volunteering, and then the lady moves on to the boys.

"Peeta Mellark." I had forgotten that they had both gotten reaped for the moment so I was a little taken back at first, but I quickly recover from my surprise. Thecamera finds dad, and now I see him too as a young boy. He is just as handsome as mom is beautiful at their ages of 16, maybe even more so. His blond curls are tousled in a very boyish way. He blue eyes, filled with shock, still posses kindness. He is muscular, probably from working in the bakery at a young age, and surprisingly also looks kind of beaten up. Dad makes no attempt at hiding his shock, but for some reason I get the feeling it is more towards mom's situation than his own. They shake hands and the screen goes black, about to move on to the next event. I was right about needing to process things.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for the shorter chapters, I intend to make this one nice and long. Thanks for the reviews I have gotten so far, especially since this is my first fanfiction. Thanks again now I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

(Katniss's POV)

When I get home, my stomach drops when I see only one child in the living room. _She hates me. She ran away. She never wants to see you again._

"Hey, uh, Brogan, where's May?" I ask, hiding my nervousness under a mask I have perfected as a teenager.

He looks at me, face calm unlike the worry I'm feeling.

"Don't know, she wasn't here when I got home." He shrugs of the question like it doesn't hold any weight. But it does. I try to distract myself from my worries by cutting the vegetables for dinner. After almost an hour the door creeps open, and May slowly walks inside. Our eyes meet, and she looks at me like I'm a stranger to her. I try show all of my emotions throw my face. May looks right through me, turns and walks upstairs to her room.

"Brogan, you know what, why don't call some friends and go for dinner to celebrate the first day of school." A smile breaks out on his face and I nod him over to me so I can give him some money. After he'd made his his plans and left, I go up stairs to talk to May.

(May's POV)

I open the door and am met with my mothers glare, but I don'y know her anymore, she is a completely different person now. My heart aches when I see how much pain she is in from the situation by I force myself to ignore it, and walk upstairs to my room. I softly shut the door, and plop down on the edge of my bed. I take the large book out of my backpack, and place it in the very back of my closet. I lay on my bed and begin to process the beginning of the video. My parents. They look the same, but different. Strong, but weak. Brave, but scared. Both so young, so beautiful, so innocent. But those kids I saw on the screen, I don't know them at all. My parents, I don't know them, not yet. I will finish those tapes. And after that I will ask questions. I will.

Then my door slowly opens and my mom slowly makes her way across the dark wood floor. She looks down, as if she doesn't know if she is allowed to look me straight in the eye. I can't help but tense up when she sits down on my bed next to me, and the look on here face makes me instantly regret it. She looks up and has tears in her eyes. This is one of the few times mom has let me cry. Oh I know when she is crying, but I never see it happening, or know why. Dad is always the first one on the scene. That's how it's always been in this house. They are always their for each other. Maybe one day I'll have a relationship like theirs. But hopefully, through the video tapes.

When mom finally pulls herself together she looks and the ceiling and sniffs. "I'm sorry, May. I really am. Your father and I...we, we, always knew you and Brogan, would eventually find out, we just, hugh, I resented you finding out. I just *sniff* didn't want *sniff* you to *sniff* hate me..." She finishes softly. I make eye contact with my mom, and she wipes away a tear, letting me know I started to tear up as well. I don't know what to say. After a few minutes of awkward silence, she gets up and walks toward the door. Out of the corner of m eye, I see her turn toward me in the door frame, brush away one more tear, and softly close the door. I decide I need to go back to to the house tomorrow. I text Ali and Lars the plan and run down stairs to grab some food. I tip-toe down the stairs and see my mother is on the phone, probably with my dad. I run to the fridge and grab a glass of water, then as I'm coming out of the pantry with a bag of popcorn I over hear some words my mom says to dad, and decide to eavesdrop ."Peeta, I don't know what to think, she barely said anything." I'm guessing the long pauses is the time my dad is talking. "I know I have to think positively" *pause* "But the weird thing is it's like while I was talking, she seemed to be thinking of something else." *pause* "Yeah, I agree, she's definitely up to something." I hold my breath, and wait for my dad to responds. "Hm, I guess your right, if it escalates into something we should be worried about then, we'll get involved." I smile at my parents decision. They trust me, though right now they really shouldn't. I hear the words that signal the end of the conversation between my parents. I run up the stairs, while staying as quiet as possible.

Not even ten minutes later, my dad knocks on my door. After the okay from me he walks into my room. "Hey flower." I love the nickname dad made for me, you know, May...flowers, I don't know, it's sounds sweet though. "How are you feeling?" He asks shooting me a look that I can't quite place.

"What do you mean?" I ask, though I have a good idea what he's talking about.

"Flower, I get if you don't want to talk about it, but I want you to know that you can always come to me, whatever the reason." He kisses my forehead, and walks out of my room, leaving me alone with only my thoughts of tomorrow.

(Katniss's POV)

I hear Peeta's heavy footsteps as he comes down the hall to join me in our bedroom. Our large room contains our bed, a large desk, a couch, and a bathroom. At the moment I am sitting on our couch reading a book, trying to keep my mind off the events tat occurred today. He walks in and sits beside me smiling at my failing attempt of distraction. My curiosity gets the best of me, "What did she say?" I can't bear to look him in the eye when I ask the question.

"Nothing" He says with a smile on his face. This answer causes my head to snap towards him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" My voice pleading for answers.

"Exactly what I said, she said nothing." I get slightly annoyed by his lack of concern, and I want to know his secret he is using to stay calm.

"How do you do it?" He gives me a questioning look so I add to my question. "Stay so calm I mean."

"Well, I guess it helps to know that no matter what happens we always get through it, always have, always will. We did it together, and now their are two more of us. We are a family, and we will always get through the hard times, as long as we have each other."


	5. Chapter 5

(May's POV)

Before I know it the day is over and I am grabbing my friends by their arms and _dragging_ them to the home. We sit in the same set up as the previous afternoon, and I sit in between Lars and Ali.

The tape starts up again with an event called the tribute parade. One by one chariots roll out in order of district. District one's chariot is connected to two white horses, who beauty is nothing compared to that of the two tributes. They shimmer with the light reflecting off the gems that represent the luxury items that district produced back in the day. (Now, products or evenly distributed among the districts, with no district producing only one type of good). We learned about the history of the individual districts role back in the day. My attention is pulled back to the tape when I hear Lars and Ali jinx on one word, "Woah." I can't help but agree with their statement when I immediately notice the flaming spectacle on the screen. My parents are on fire. Like the flames, I feel a flicker of panic in the pit of my stomach. I feel at ease when I realize the beautiful flames are part of the costume. My parents faces are lit up from the light, and I am surprised to see them already raising some eyebrows by signifying that they are proud to be from district 12 but joining their hands together.

I can't help but gasp when I see what my mom is doing. I look at my friends I and I see that they are both trying so hard to keep in their laughter, and I don't blame them. Mom is acting like a completely different person. There she is in front of me, waving, blowing kisses, smiling at the clown-looking capitol people. I giggle and pull my friends closer to me, and you can feel the tension dissolve into the air. When all of the chariots stop in front of a very large stage I feel my forehead start to sweat when I see the man front and center. The man, presumably the President, just looks evil. He's lips remind me even more of a clown, but his presence just feels disturbing.

"Whose that guy?" Lars asks.

"Hm, I think he's the President." I say.

"What about President Paylor?" I turn towards Ali to answer her question.

"I'm guessing that President Paylor took over after the revolution, this must be the original president." Ali nods, satisfied with my answer.

We turn our attention back to the screen just in time for the man to introduce himself as President Snow, I guess I was right. He does a little speech that makes my skin crawl for it's disturbing nature about how the tributes are brave for their courage and sacrifice, yeah like they chose to go off and face certain death, well except for those crazy kids from 1 and 2. This guy must crazy, you know what, he has to be crazy. This guy is forcing innocent children to fight to the death. He needs to be locked up, but of course, he is in charge of who gets locked up.

The chariots wheel back inside the wall of the stadium and the screen goes black for a second, presumably to cut to the next part of the tape. When the screen comes back to life again, another capitol man introduces himself as Caesar Flickerman, he says it like everyone already knows him, which they probably do (just not us three). I decide that he is enjoyable enough, but I just can't get past the capitols fashion sense, makes me cringe almost every time one is on the screen. Anyway he explains that each of the 24 tributes will have 3 minutes for their interview. The first tribute up on the stage is named Glimmer and she was pretty mush perfect. I cast a glance at Lars and feel my cheeks blush when I notice that he is casting me a glance too. I quickly recover from the flushing in my cheeks and place my focus back on the screen. One by one each of the tributes try a new technique, but a few catch my attention. Both of the tributes from district 2 look especially threatening, Cato and Clove if I remember correctly. From district 5 a sly looking girl stands out as a girl with a very mysterious persona. Both tributes from district 11 interest me for both completely different reasons. The boy from 11, Thresh, is 18 but looks much older, well if you group muscle with age then he looks much older. He acts hostile and cold which I think compliments his outward appearance. The sight of the 12 year old little girl, Rue, I truly heart breaking. All three of us made not attempt to hide our sympathy for her, and anger towards this "past capitol" for putting this innocent little girl in such a horrible and in human act.

Before we know it my mom walks up on the stage, and she takes all of our breaths away, even the people on the screen from the capitol. My mom goes on about Lamb stew, when suddenly my heart aches when she talks about Primrose, and I feel something I never thought I would go through before. _Betrayal._ My mom lied to me about something as important as her having a younger sister. I feel the heat slowly rise up to my face. She lied. He lied. Both of my parents lied to me. For the first time since I found out this information is hitting me for real. Who knows what else they lied about? Their love for me? For Brogan? Then the thought hits me. _Who are my parents? Why didn't they tell me? WHY WOULDN'T THEY TELL ME DAMMIT, WHY!_ I realize I must of said that last part out loud when Lars and Ali drag me into a small group hug. I sob into their shoulders, their arms and comforting words soothing me. Out of the corner of my eye I see Lars's and creep over the the projector remote to shut down the tape. I jump and grab the remote before he can get his hands on it. "No, _NO!_ I am watching this tape! I-I need to know!" I scream at my friends shocked faces. Embarrassed I am quick to apologize, "Look, I'm sorry, it's just, I just need to know, I _want_ to know, and I am going to wether you like it or not." They nod their heads understandingly, but don't say a word. I rewind the tape to before the part when I had a breakdown and play it. My father walks steadily on the stage, and I don't know why I still am taken a bit back when I see how different they look and act. Mom now looks nothing like the warrior beauty that was on the stage just a moment ago, well she is still beautiful but- a- um- hm- you, a, get the point. But for some reason the shock isn't as strong with my dad. Now he has much more muscle and looks better fed, but the kindness and charm still remains in dad's beautiful blue eyes, just like mine. During the interview all three of us are captured by my dad and his way to get along with nearly everyone, still amazes me to this day. Then we get to a part that makes us all smirk. Caesar asks if my dad had a girl back home. Here I am waiting to say that Katniss is his girlfriend, which would explain her shock and dismay when dad got reaped. We are all shocked when he answers no but he's liked a girl for a long time, but he doubts he was noticed before he was reaped. And when he states that she came with him I nearly faint at the irony and tragedy at the situation my poor parents were thrown into. When the screen goes black once more I pause the tape, say good bye to my friends and head home preparing myself for the very near future.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews do far! It means a lot to me that you take the time to help me out and asking for more chapter updates! Thanks again, now into the chapter.**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

(Katniss's POV)

When I wake I am met with a note in the place where my husband should be. I pick it up and start reading:

 _Dear Katniss,_

 _I'm sorry I couldn't stay till you were awake to say goodbye but I am very worried about Annie. I have arranged for Effie or Haymitch to help out if things get too out of hand, but I'd bet my life on you being completely fine. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but know longer than a week so don't worry._

 _P.S. Don't burn the house down making mac-n-cheese_

 _Love, Peeta_

What comes out of mouth is an odd mixture of a chuckle and a sigh. I've only been without him for barely a minute and I already miss him. I walk across the hall to May's room to wake her up. My jaw drops to the ground when I come across an empty bed. I race to Brogan's room.

"Brogan, Brogan! Wake up I can't find May!"

We race across the house looking for May, and by now I am hysterical. Vision clouded with tears, I exile myself to the bathroom.

I sit on the cold tile floor, shaking, rocking back and forth, trying so desperately to calm down. _She's gone. I can't find her. Peeta's not here. I need him. I need Peeta._ I slowly pick myself off the the bathroom floor. I run, looking like I'm drunk, to the phone. After one ring Peeta answers, huh.., he always has time for me. "Hey Katniss, are you okay?" My accidental sob lets him know immediately that I am not okay. "Katniss what's wrong?" It's so easy to hear the concern in his voice.

"I-I, I cant-" Each time I try to start a sentance it gets cut of by an uncontrollable sob, the type that racks your whole body.

"Katniss?!" I take a long deep breath.

"Kat-" I cut him off.

"Peeta I can't find Ma-" Before I finish my word, the door swings open so hard it hits the wall sending a framed picture smashing to the ground. May shrinks in horror at the broken glass on the ground, and she looks at me and blushes fiercely, reminding me of myself at her age.

"Katniss?!" Peeta's voice through the phone reminds me that he's on the line.

"Oh Peeta, never mind I'm fine." I say, now able to control my breathing again.

"Are you sure?" His voice still filled with concern and worry.

"Yeah, oh and how is Annie?" I ask remembering why he isn't here in the first place.

He hesitates for a second or two before he answers, "Oh, um, Annie has been having some flashbacks, and Finn doesn't know what to do, you know she called him in a panic and he had to come back from 2 during his training to become a soldier, it scares me how much he is like Finnick.." his voice trails off and I know he is on the verge of tears, just as I am. I think about Finnick all the time, how he saved me and Finnick from those lizard-mutts. Poor Annie, I don't know how I would survive if Peeta had died while I was pregnant, but Annie is so much stronger than me. I am pulled out of my thoughts when I hear the sound of a women crying.

"Sorry Katniss, I have to go, love you." He says his concern now focused on Annie.

"Love you too, bye."

"Bye." I put the phone on the hook, and look to May, but she is no longer there. Confused I call out to her.

"I'm up here." An answer so quiet, that only a trained hunter like me would be able to pick up. I go upstairs and knock on the door. No answer. I knock again. No answer. After everything I went through today looking for her, the least she could do is answer the door. Annoyed I open the door slowly, wondering why my actions aren't being protested by May. I get me answer when I see the wind blowing through the open window, and a "rope" made out of sheets tied together. All of my worry used up for the day, I am left just aggravated. Her closet is a mess, with clothes and boxes she barely even uses anymore it looks like she was digging in the back of her closet for what she was looking for. Curiosity takes over and I find myself going through her things I say I will never go through. In a few short minutes I find a worn out diary that she must have forgotten about once she had gotten older. I flip through page after page about how first grade is so hard and how is so mean for giving them homework over Christmas break. _That is mean...what a bitch._ All to late I come to my senses and realize what I am doing. I already know who she liked in the 3rd grade, what she got on a 5th grade math exam, and how great her 11th birthday was. I sigh, and then my eyes widen.

What am I doing?! I know for a fact that May climbed out her window using bed sheets and here I am sitting on m ass doing nothing about it. I break into a cold sweat and decide to call Johanna. I need someone I can talk to who _isn't_ already busy helping some one else.

"Hey brainless." Johanna greets me in her usual snarky way, but her voice instantly brings a smile to my face.

"Johanna, I need to talk, May she learned.." I here my voice crack, and I know Johanna did too. "She learned about some of it, and I think she can't decide if she hates us or not." I chuckle even though my voice is now shaking a little. I hear Johanna's soothing voice through the phone.

"Okay, calm down Katniss. It's okay, you're gonna be fine. All the kids went through this, Finn, Althea, and now May." It's hard to do, but I think back to when Finn learned, he was oddly calm, but I get the feeling he already knew. Althea, Johanna's girl is only two years older than May, and May looks up to Althea. They spend all their time during the holidays ,when everyone gets together, they spend all their time with each other. When Althea found out, it was a whole different story. Being raised by _The Johanna Mason_ didn't help much. She lashed out and yelled for being lied to, but eventually she understood her reasoning. Johanna's a single mom at the time. Her boyfriend walked out on her when he found out she was pregnant, so she raised Althea herself. But with May I don't know what to expect. But right now her lashing out might be better than the cold dead stares she's been giving me.

"Johanna I don't know what to do, She's barely spoken a word to me. Please Johanna! I don't know what to do! Peeta's with Annie, I-I'm all alone!" I sob. It takes a while but I eventually compose myself, I hear Johanna sniff and I get the feeling I may have made her tear up too.

"Look Katniss I'm coming to 12." I am sure I misheard her,

"What?"

"Ugh! Seriously Katniss maybe your age is finally catching up to you, I said I am coming to 12." A sound comes out of my mouth that sounds like a mix between a laugh and a sob.

"Oh Johanna, thank you so much!" I realize I am shaking but I brush it off.

"Yeah yeah okay, later brainless!

"Bye."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks so much for the reviews I have gotten so far! Sorry for the wait, my laptop was having some issues.**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox**

(May's POV)

As I near the house I hear what sounds like someone having a mental breakdown. Realizing it has to be my mom, I run to the door and swing it open as fast as I can. It swings open pretty strong too, smashing against the wall sending a family picture crashing to the floor. Mom looks over at me and I cringe. She looks so broken and I am filled with guilt for sneaking out early to go to the house. I quickly run to the closet to get a broom and dust pan.. As I am sweeping up the broken glass I look around the house and am bewildered by the mess surrounding me. Chairs are knocked over, pillows are strewn about, even items of clothing. I look over at her as I stand up to dump out the glass and I get my first good look at her since I ran into the house. The dark hair that her and I share is tangled and looks like she was running her fingers through them stressfully, and I guess I don't blame her. Her gray eyes are clouded with confusion and fear, and of course tears. This morning as soon as Dad left to go to district 4 to see aunt Annie, I was out the door. I craved more knowledge on my parents history. I can tell from the house that my mom had been looking for me nearly all day.

I run upstairs unable to face my mom. I go to my closet and pull out everything in the way of my book. I hear my mom's light footsteps walking up the stairs ad I panic. I sigh and swing a rope made of bed sheets tied together I had made when I was younger. I have no idea if it will hold. I do another silent prayer and jump out of my window, holding on to the sheets.

First thing I realize is that I am _NOT_ dead. Second thing is that I hear mom opening the door and I know I have to get out of sight. I run as fast as I can to get back to the home, and not be seen, and not be suspicious looking. I mange to get home with only a few quick stares, and a sweaty forehead. I hear Lars gasp and he runs toward me as I slam the door shut, probably to attack the strange intruder that is me. He stands in front of me and _wraps his arms around me_. I'm blushing so hard I'm sure I look like a tomato. He barely notices when he pulls away, as he is distracted by noise coming from the main room.

"Hey, it's fine Ali, it's fine, just don't think about it."Lars says to Ali, and I am left wondering what the head they are talking about. Ali sniffles trying to calm herself down, while Lars whispers comforting words in her ear. My cheeks burn with jealousy, but I can't help but picture them like this, boyfriend and girlfriend, while I become an unwanted third wheel. Then it hits me, all this time whenever Lars was around I have been pushing Ali to the sidelines in order to get noticed. What is _wrong_ with me, what kind of friend am I?

I am thankfully brought back from my self loathing thoughts when Lars clears his throat. "May, while you were gone a while, we, uh kinda watch a bit." He says, looking at the splintering wood floor. At first, I am furious, how _dare_ they watch something about my parents without me! But after a second or two I now understand why they are both teary. Whatever they saw on that tape, mustn't be good. I sigh and shake my head, signaling that it's okay.

"But you guys are going to have to have to suffer again because I need to watch the tapes too." I say this quietly, trying hard to tone down my natural snarky attitude. They nod in understanding and apology. My heart beating for what is to come, I press play on the tapes.

The tape starts with Caesar Flickerman prepping us for the apparent arrival of my parents and the other tributes. And the I see it. Slowly tube like structures rise out of small circular platforms in a valley. I am instantly relieved when I take in the surrounding area. I giggle crazy-like "It's the woods! Mom! She goes to the woods all the time, I- I, um, a.. I remember." I stop abruptly and notice the odd looks my friends give my. My words they confuse me but I know they are right. I remember following my mom on the way to the woods one day when I was a little girl. She didn't know I was there. For some reason I know that my mom knows how to handle the woods, but how and why.

The camera pans slowly around the circle of tributes, my eyes pinned on them. All of the tributes either look scared out of their wits, or waaaaaaaay to cocky. The attention is trained on to what they call the cornucopia. That thing is stuffed with an array of weapons, the value of the supplies slowly decreasing the farther away from the center you get. **5, 4, 3, 2, 1**... the sound of a loud horn fills my ears, and the tributes run, in all directions. My eyes snap away when I notice that my Dad is running away from the cornucopia, at first I get mad that he is acting like a wimp, when the bloodbath starts. Smart- _ish_ move dad. Mom doesn't think like that, she looks very hesitant and confused, finally she goes to swoop up a bright orange bag, just a boy tribute gets there. _Oh no_. My worries are actually pretty ridiculous, I know both of them live, but it;s still very nerve racking to see them int this sort of situation, only a little older than me. Suddenly my moms face is splattered with red liqued and she makes a disgusted look. She looks up and I gasp as I see a girl equipped with a large amount of knifes start chasing after mom. The girl throws a knife at moms back which is covered my the backpack. THe knife lodges itself in the backpack as mom continues to run to the woods. By now I don't even notice that I am slightly shaking. Lars and Ali instinctively come over and wrap there arms around me. Here we are three best friends, watching innocent children get murdered on a screen. I sigh a sad sigh.

Then the camera moves and I am met with what looks like what comes out of a horror movie. Blood speckled children litter the valley. I have to wedge my head in between my knees, knowing this is not a movie, it's _real_. "This is the part where Ali broke down, you came in a few minutes later." Lars whispers in my ear. Frankly at the moment I don't blame Ali for breaking down, I'm very close to crying myself. Of course I had to come out of my man made shell eventually, but mostly because I needed to watch the tape.

We decided to spend the whole weekend in the home watching the tapes, and all of our parents think we are sleeping over at the others house, but we chose to spend the night at the house. I just hope I can actually make it through the night without having nightmares of what I just witnessed.


	8. Chapter 8

**As of now we are nearing the Holidays and I couldn't be more excited. Maybe the closer we get I might make a christmas themed chapter. I hope you guys enjoy what I am doing so far with the story. Make sure to review so I can hear what you think of my story. This is gonna be a long one.**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

(Katniss's POV)

While the knock at the door gets my attention, the voice that says, "Open up brainless!", brings a smile to my face. I throw open the door and dive into the open arms of my guest. Before I know it I am crying. We slowly slide to the floor, and she rubs my back, comforting me. "Hey" She she says and I look up to meet her eyes. "Are you okay?" I open my mouth but I really have no answer. I look down.

"I miss Peeta." I meet her eyes, and she nods, having been in my situation when her boyfriend left her.

"Have you called him since that day?" She asks not meeting my eyes. I

"No." I say. She sighs.

"How about you call him and if you need me I'll be right here." I grin and nearly topple her over in my hug. I stand and end up running to the phone, grab it and bring the phone to the sitting area, where Johanna is now sitting. I dial the number, wringing my fingers together, my anxiety growing which each ring.

"Hello?" I let out a sad laugh at the voice of my husband.

"Peeta? It's Katniss."

He lets out a chuckle, "I'm well aware, is everything okay?"

"I would like to ask you the same question." He sighs and that only makes my worry grow.

"Katniss I don't know, she keeps crying and Finn really needs to get back to training. She's been having flashbacks and she keeps screaming for Finnick." My heart aches at the pain in Peeta's voice. "Annie, she passes out from crying, and when she wakes up she thinks we are still in the capitol. I can barely hold myself together, and- you know Katniss I don't want to worry you." He says, and I can hear that he started to tear up.

"Tell me Peeta, what happened?" He makes a sobbing noise, and Johanna hands me a tissue, making me realize that I am crying.

"Katniss-" He starts.

"PEETA! Please tell me!" I am close to a breakdown.

"Okay, I had to knock myself out yesterday, because Annie was screaming saying that she was hearing the Avox's screams. She kept going on, probably talking to Jo in her flashback, she said 'Johanna, there're going to kill him! He can't survive another round of the knifes and the electric shocks! Why aren't Katniss and Finnick here?! WHY?!' I felt myself slipping, so I slammed my he- uh I knocked myself out." He coughs to cover up his crying. I sniffle. "Oh Katniss, I didn't want to upset you. I'm sorry..." I shake my head, but he can't see me if he's on the phone.

"No it's fine, I wanted to know. I want to talk to Annie." I say, casting a sideways glance at Johanna.

"Are you sure, I don't want her to have a breakdown again?"

"Yes." I say, I need to make sure Annie is okay, plus I haven't spoken to her in a while.

"Okay." I hear rustling and Peeta talking to Annie, his kind voice, a whisper on the phone.

"Hello?" I hear from the phone after a moment.

"Oh Annie, how are you?"

"Katniss, I could be a lot better at the moment. Poor Peeta, I feel like I am slowly driving him insane." I chuckle at her statement.

"Trust me Annie, he knows how to deal with crazy, I mean he's married to me." We both chuckle at my attempt to lighten the mood. I press the speaker button so we can all talk. "Annie, you're on speaker, Johanna's here."

"Hey Annie." Johanna says, not knowing to be gentle, or her regular snarky self.

"It's okay Johanna I'm fine, at least at the moment." All three of us sigh, and I see Johanna ot of the corner of my eye brush away a tear. I give her palm a squeeze, and she looks at me reassuringly.

"Annie, I have a question."

"Yes?" I gulp and take a slow deep breath.

"Do you think Peeta will tell me what happened in the capitol?" I hear Annie's sharp intake of her breath, and I feel Johanna tense up beside me.

"Katniss, what they did to us, especially Peeta, well, it's a part of our lives that we would rather not revisit. Nearly every night I see Peeta being brutally tortured, or Johanna being shocked, and I can never forget.. um wha- what they did to me..." Annie's words are filled with so much pain that I am flooded wit guilt for asking that dumb question.

The Johanna pipes up, "Maybe little by little, you might get bits and pieces of what happened, but we could never tell you all of it." Her voice is stern, but both me and Annie her the shakiness behind it.

"Oh, Okay." I say quietly. The tension is thick, I and have to excuse myself for a moment. I run to the kitchen and decide to make some tea for Johanna. I pour the steaming liquid, and the kitchen door gently swings open and Johanna walks in. "I was just making some tea, sit." She sits gently and holds out the phone, and I slowly take it. "Um hello?"

"Katniss I needed to tell you one more thing." I hear Annie say.

"Yes, what is it?" I say maybe a bit to anxiously. I hear her take a deep breath which really doesn't help.

"Peeta lied, he doesn't know that I know that on multiple occasions he had to knock himself out, not just once like he told you." She says so quickly that I almost didn't understand her. Key word _almost_.

"A-A-Annie are you sure..." I say my voice shaking so much I can't control it.

"Katniss, Peeta is not very good at hiding it. I can hear him, he runs to the beach at night and flails around in the sand. I let him, of course keeping an eye on him."

"H-Ho-How many times Annie?!" I am close to having another anxiety attack, and I see Johanna come up behind me and lets me lean on her. If she hadn't done that I swear I may have fainted right then and there.

"Katniss-" Annie starts.

"HOW MANY TIMES ANNIE!" I am now screaming, and I feel guilt rising up in the pit of my stomach for yelling at her.

"Ka-Katniss, I'm sorry." I hear she is staring to tear up, but I don't relent.

"Annie... tell me...NOW! PLEASE!" I yell into the phone. Johanna tries to grab my free to calm me down but I swipe it away. I get no answer to my question for a least a minute, then I hear a sniffle.

"Seven Katniss, it's happened seven times." I gasp, and search for my voice.

"But it's only been three days! How could it have happened seven times in three days?!" I yell, allowing Johanna to lead me to a chair.

"I don't know, what I also don't know how he has been taking such good care of me, while still dealing with his own demons." I have officially can't speak and after a long pause Johanna sighs and takes the phone from my hand.

"We'll talk again soon Annie, Katniss has a lot to process." she tells Annie. Her words are the last thing I hear before my hands slip off the counter and my world goes black.

(May's POV)

The shinning sun beams through the broken window, and I look over and see Ali thrashing in her sleep. I leave my spot in the corner and go to comfort her. I wake her up gently and see she is sweating profusely. I sit her up and slowly rock her.

"It's okay Ali, shhhh, it was just a dream."

"I know." She says wiping her face with her sleeve, and she looks up at me her face splotched with red. "I keep seeing them, the innocent children lying there, dead, on the valley ground. They did nothing to deserve it May! NOTHING!" Her screaming wakes up Lars and soon he is leaning over and whispering comforting words in her ear. Once again I am taken back with jealousy. They both seem so loving towards one another, in a way that isn't normal between people who are just friends.

 _No_ , I tell myself. I can't think like that, it's not fair to them for me to jump to conclusions. "Ali, I know you're upset but I really need to watch more of that tape." I tell her, earning a glare from Lars.

Ali shakes her head and looks up at me. "No I'm fine, go ahead it's okay." she says and crawls away from Lars to her spot on the floor. I look to her for confirmation and she nods. I start the tape and sit down in my own spot in between Ali and Lars.

The tape starts up again and we are greeted once again by the two announcer men welcoming us back, I'm guessing that when this was on T.V. there was a commercial break. We cut back to the games and I see and group of kids laughing and chatting. I see the tributes from one and two and the girl from for and...what?!

"WHAT!?" I scream, when I see my dad with the group of murderous children. "ARE YOU FRIGGEN KIDDING ME?!" I look around at my friends, my vision blurred by my anger. Lars's eyes are wide with confusion, I notice, instead of anger. Ali's jaw has dropped to nearly the floor and her face reflects complete shock. I look back at the screen and the look on my dad's face confuses me. He looks like he really doesn't want to be there. He also looks...afraid. This bizarrely soothes me. Let's see where this goes then I'll make judgements.

It's night time now and I watch the group of kids look at a dim flickering through the trees. A fire. And where fire is that usually means there's a person who lit it. They obviously are thinking the same thing as me because they go into the area. The camera follows them as they taunt the weak looking girl. The girls hold her down and the tall boy hands the other his sword. The muscular boy then...oh god. My shoulders hunch over and I feel like I am going to hurl when I see the boy from two I remember as Cato stab the weak girl in the chest.

They walk away, all of them laughing except for my dad who looks like he might throw up too. "May, it seems like your dad wants no part in this...these games." I nod, but he knows I still feel uneasy. They both scoot over to me and hug me tightly. Then I hear talking from the screen. The kids bicker back and forth about if the girl is dead or not. I realize that we did not hear a cannon. Then my dad steps up and volunteer to go back and check. My confusing grows by the minute when the screen splits into two as we see my dad goes over to the girl and he kneels down, sympathy and pain filling his face."I'm so sorry, you didn't deserve this." The girl looks up at my dad and breaths very heavily trying to stay alive, knowing it was useless. "You shouldn't have to go threw the pain. You won't feel a thing." All three of us have to shut our eyes as my dad presumably slits the poor girls throat. My attention is drawn away from my dad when the muscular boy the girl calls Cato asks why they shouldn't kill my dad. I nearly get sick at the thought.

My dad soon returns to the group and the cannon goes off making all the others seem satisfied. As the group walks away my jaw drops and Lars even lets out a laugh when my mom drops from a tree a smile on her face that I know isn't real. God my mom is just full of tricks.

Goodness, over the next hour or so, lots of stuff happens. I watch my mom nearly die of dehydration, mom almost gets set on fire, and basically everything is out to get everyone. By night in the games we see my mom tying herself in a tree as we hear a familiar group of voices approach the tree she is in. I unconsciously snuggle into Ali as the kids taunt my mom, and my dad looks at the ground obviously not able look at my mom after his apparent betrayal. The tension is slightly lifted from me when the kids try and fail to follow my mom up the tree.

"What idiots." Lars says quietly, and we look a him. "What?" We turn away and I hear him sigh. "I mean they are already murders, but now they can't even climb a damn tree." My nod slowly gains speed when I understand where he is coming from. I can't help but grin when my dad stalls for my mom when he says she can't go anywhere so the group of kids might as wait until morning.

The tape edits out the uninteresting part of the night. It starts up again when we see the little girl from 11 trying to get my moms attention from another tree. When my mom finally wakes I gasp when I realize that the girl was signaling to a giant tracker jacker hive. Even though I now realize that Panem is now a lot better then when my mother was a child, tracker jackers are still a threat. The girl makes a back and forth motion and I know exactly what both her and my mom are now thinking. Ten the anthem plays and the faces of the newly deceased are displayed in the sky

My mom takes the knife that was thrown at her by a girl in the group of kids below her. Conveniently the knife has a 'saw-like' edge. Mom quickly climbs up to the nest and starts sawing away at the branch that holds the hive. The worry on my mothers face changes to pain and I gasp when I realize that she has been stung. The knife continues to cut away at the branch even after she is stung twice more, making me cringe each time.

FInally as the anthem finishes the branch breaks and the hive falls, smashing open as it hits the grounds. The screams of the group of kids fill my ears, and I even let out one of my own when I see my dad among the kids trying not to get stung to death. My dad is obviously the smartest as he yells to head to the lake. But two of the girls aren't so lucky. The girl from four gets away from the tree but won't live long judging by the number of stings on her body. The once beautiful girl, whose name I remember as Glimmer, her body is now deformed with stings. I look over and see my mom stumbling toward the close to death girl. I can't help but wonder why she would chose to go toward the girl instead escaping. The cannon goes of and I watch in disbelief as my mom breaks the fingers around the bow of the newly deceased girl. She take the arrows and bow and attempts to run away, but fails miserably. Then I see a figure emerge from the trees. My dad. I smile again as he pushes her to safety. My smile does not last long.

"Where is she?!" Cato yells on the screen.

"Sh-she got away." My dad lies, the large sword making him stutter.

"Or _you_ let her get away." Cato fumes. I cry out as he raises the large sword. My dad and I nearly have screams identical in volume as Cato's sword slashes my dads leg, and he falls to the ground. It happens too fast to turn away and I see the blood seep out of the wound.

"Oh my god..." I whimper through the steam of my tears. "That must be why he lost his leg..." I say. I look over at Lars and his face is a mixture of disgust, anger, and sadness at what he just witnessed. "What." I say, my voice a whisper.

"You know I greatly respect your parents, especially after finding out about this." I nod. He has told me on multiple occasions that he looks up to my parents. "It's just, I used to think they were invincible. But now, I think your parents are even stronger than I thought they were before."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for all the new reviews I have got! It means so much to me that you take the time to right to me and share your thoughts. I plan on making the chapters as long as the last one I wrote (chapter 8). Now lets get into the chapter.**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

(Katniss's POV)

I wake up in a cold sweat on my bed. I wince as I sit up feeling a large bump on my head. "Good, you're a wake." My head whips to my left and I see Johanna leaning against the wall across from me.

"What happened?" I ask, my question making Johanna sigh.

"You blacked out and hit your head against the counter top." she tells me.

"Oh." I say.

"Would you like something to eat?"

"No," I start shaking my head, "But can I have something for my head?"

"Course, be right back." I hear he fast footsteps as she goes down the stairs. I lay on my back and look up at the ceiling, and close my eyes, letting my thoughts wonder.

I gasp and sit up. Shouldn't Brogan and May be home soon? Well May told me she would be gone all weekend, but what about my son? It's at that moment that I relize what a chaotic week this has been. May's been avoiding this house nearly all week, and for some reason I keep sending Brogan away. I miss Peeta so much, but I know if I call again he will be worried, and I can't do that to him when he already has to deal with poor Annie. I look at the clock on the bedside table, it reads 7:00. I hear Johanna coming up the stairs, and see hear in the room entrance holding an ice pack.

"Jo, have you seen Brogan?" I ask her.

"Don't worry Katniss, Brogan came a few hours ago after you passed out." I let out a sigh of relief.

"He's in his room?" I ask for more information, and she nods to answer my question. I reach for the ice pack pack from her hands and place it on the bump on my head.

"Jo, can I ask you something?"

"You know you can ask me anything Katniss."

"Why do you think Peeta is having all of these flashbacks, and why he feels he can't tell me about them?" I ask her.

"Well Katniss, believe it or not Peeta is just as afraid as you when it comes to May, add that fear to Annie's breakdown so it's kind of obvious why he is having trouble keeping it together. As for why he fells he can't tell you well... when Annie told you, you kind of blacked out." I chuckle and shake my head. My hands have gone cold from the ice and I look out the window and see dark blue. I slowly look back to Johanna.

"Jo?" I say to Johanna.

"Hm?"

"Has May come home?" Johanna's head snaps up and her face reflects worry and fear.

"Jo?" I ask again, now afraid for her answer.

"N-no, sh- she hasn't come home..."

(May's POV)

After we recovered from watching... watching what happened to my dad, we started up the tape again. My mom lays on the ground against a log, multiple leaves on her body. Then I see a small figure creep on to the screen. It's the little girl, Rue I think her name was. My mom comes to and seems confused with where she is, and becomes even more confused when she sees Rue. The chat for a minute and my mom thanks Rue for tending to the tracker-jacker stings. The two grow closer with each passing minute, even though they have just met one another.

We are drawn in as the two discus plans to even the playing field with who they call the careers. "What's a career?" Ali asks looking at me, I at first shrug, then I remember the book. I scurry over to where I hid it under the floor board, and both if my friends give me puzzled looks when I pull it out.

"I got this from the library, it's about the games. It should explain what a career was, well in the games." I say, and their eyes widen. I flip to the index and I smile when I find the word. My smile quickly turns into a grimace when a read the definition of the word. "It says hear that a career was a potential tribute who were from districts 1, 2, and 3 who train from age 5 to be thrown into the games. It also says that most of the time in those districts, all of the 18 volunteer, and it[s actually an honor to go to the games and you are treated with envy to pity like you would expect." I say bitterly. Lars looks at me, disgust deforming his usually beautiful face.

"That's not fair." Ail says quietly.

"No, no it's not..." I say, shaking my head. "Well, why don't we watch the tape, you know, again."

"Okay." Lars says looking at the screen. I turn to screen but am unable to tear my eyes away from Lars's face. He focuses on the screen so intensely I worry he may hurt himself. I look down, blush, shake my head, and crawl over to him. "Hey, you okay?" I ask quiet enough that Ali doesn't hear me. He turns to me, our eyes searching the others.

"I don't know May, I- I have absolutely no idea." He matches my volume when he speaks. I cock my head out of sympathy.

"Lars..." I slowly shake my head and hesitantly grab his hand and squeeze. "I'm sorry you have to go through this, but I am so grateful that you are here with me .and Ali." He smiles at my statement and opens his mouth to respond when we hear Ali grunt. We look over to the other side of the room and see Ali looking confused at whet ever is being shown on the screen.

After Rue and my mom split up she creeps into the bushes by the valley I remember from he beginning of the games. The camera changes and reveals that this is where the uh, _careers_ have set up camp. I notice very quickly that they have stacked nearly all of the supplies that was offered in the first place in a pyramid like shape that is surrounded by the platforms that the tributes stood on as the timer to start the games was counting down. I clearly have a confused look on my face when I notice the piles of dirt next to each platform, and Lars gives a small chuckle at my confusion. "What?" I ask sounding slightly more irritated than I intended to.

"That kid, I think he's from district 3." Lars points to a thin blond boy who is out of place when surrounded by muscular and lean kids.

"So?" He rolls his eyes and my annoyance grows.

"People from district 3 are pretty much geniuses, at least back then. Sooo, that kid dug out the bomb from under the platforms and somehow wired them to go off if someone got near the supplies."

"If that's true, then how would they get to the supplies?" Ali asks, trying to irritate Lars, instead her words get him all flustered.

"Well, um, they, maybe he, um, maybe he somehow figured a way to turn it on and off when needed?" He says, obviously coming up with his answer as he spoke.

"It's a question?" I say, me and Ali know just what to say to get Lars to rethink his cocky answers.

"No"

"Then why'd you say it as one." Ali says, not even trying to hide her smile. Lars sighs.

"Can we just see what happens?" I give him a pass for trying to change the subject simply because I want to find out what will happen as well.

The career's attention is taken by a huge cloud of smoke that must have been set by Rue. They set out to kill who ever set it, leaving the thin kid behind as a guard.

My mom hesitates trying to figure out what kind of trap is set. I sense she is about to run out , but just as she is about to go, a girl with red hair beats her too it. The girl skips around the areas where the dirt isn't flat, and I gasp when she trips and let's out a squeal of horror. She exhales when nothing happens, runs to the pile, grab some food, and takes off before the careers even hear her. My moms mouth is dropped in awe of what she just witnessed. By now I'm pretty sure Lars was right about the whole bomb thing, but now I'm concerned with how my mom will get to it. But my mom isn't concerned with getting to it. My mom takes an arrow and load it in the bow and I can't help but chuckle.

"What's she doing, my mom can't shoot an arrow?" I say to my friends.

"Maybe she could when she was younger?" Ali says.

"No way if she could, she would have talked about it."

"Like how she did about the Hunger Games?" Lars says sarcastically. I scoff and turn my attention back to the screen in time to see a arrow slice open the side of a bag of apple. I refuse to say anything as I watch my mom load her bow once again and send a perfect arrow at the bag, opening the whole wider, and sending the apple down the stack of supplies. The apples trigger the bombs to go off, which makes all three of us cover our ears. My mom is thrown back from the explosion and the camera pans over head showing the dumbfounded careers return to their camp. The thin boy looks so confused and scared when Cata come marching up to him, his face red with rage. In one swift motion Cato's arms wrap around the neck of the boy and twist, breaking his neck and killing him.

"Jeez." Lars says and I nod in agreement. Our shock turns disbelief when Cato has a tantrum due too his supplies being destroyed.

"He's acting like a child when they are told they can't have dessert."Ali says.

My mom doesn't find it as amusing and she is focused on escaping the scene in order not to end up like that thin blond boy. My mom escapes the area and tries to call out to Rue by whistling to the Mockingjays. The longer Rue doesn't reply, the more worried all _four_ of us become. Then we hear it. The horrific screech of a little girl: Rue. My mom follows the scream and finds little Rue tangled in a net. My mom gets straight to work sawing away at the rope, but then a rusting is heard in the leaves. A spear comes hurtling towards them and my mom dodges it, and shoots a perfect arrow into the boys neck. We let out a horrified sobs when we see the damage the spear has done. Rue lays in the net, the spear stinking out of her. I hung my shoulders, afraid I may throw up. Lars rubs my back to comfort me though Ali is more of a mess than I am. Her sobbing masks the audio on the screen as we see my mom crying and singing to little Rue as she dies.

The cannon goes off.

My mom pulls herself together long enough to surround Rue with flowers and kiss her forehead as she says goodbye.


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you all had a wonderful holiday season! I know I did! I got my own laptop, so now I will be able to write more consistently. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, I love hearing what you think about my writing. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

(Katniss's POV)

I am close to hyperventilating as I dial in the number to call May's phone. After to rings pass by I _am_ hyperventilating. I sweet voice in my ear has the same effect on my body at the moment as a tranquilizer might .

"Hello?" She says through the phone.

"May! Where the hell are you! I'm sorry but do you realize what time it is!" I yell, instantly feeling shameful for being cross with her.

"Oh My God! I'm sooooooo sorry mom! I-I hadn't even realized! I'll be home right away I swear.!" I feel she is about to hang up when I hear, "Please don't take away my phone!", and I can't help but chuckle at my daughter's concerns. Once I return to the living room, I remember that I have most likely been driving Johanna crazy all day. She sits awkwardly on the couch, and when she sees me she rises slowly, as if she she is unsure if I am stable or not.

"I'm really sorry Jo. I feel bad that I drove you crazy all day."

"No problem...brainless." This is the first time I have smiled at her nickname for me. I entrap her in my embrace for a while until she pulls away and states she should probably get home to Althea in 7. I nod sadly and give her hand a squeeze as she exits swiftly through the door. Now I am left alone with just my thoughts. Oh wait, Johanna said Brogan was upstairs. I feel I need to talk to him, and I fear he may feel neglected with nearly all my thoughts on his sister. I climb the steps quickly and when I reach his door I surprisingly hesitate. But only for a second. I quietly open his door but he fails to notice me right away, his attention locked on the book he is reading. I decide she emphasize steps toward him in order to not scare him and that seems to bring him back to reality.

"Oh hey mom... how is your head?" Brogan asks me politely but clearly unconcerned.

"Fine thank you. Brogan, I wanted to talk to you."

"Why would you want to talk to me? Clearly May is more important." My suspicions of neglectful feelings are confirmed with that one statement. Guilt swallows me as I remember how much even a few days of neglect from a parent can really hurt a child for life, as they did between my mother and I. I try to shake off the comment by continuing the conversation.

"Brogan, I'm really sorry...", I start. "I was being selfish, and with your father gone...I understand it's no excuse but I was hoping that maybe tomorrow, when you get home from school, we could go somewhere, just us." This has the desired effect as his face instantly brightens at the idea.

"What about May?" He asks, clearly still doubtful of me.

"Your sister's a big girl, I;m sure she can handle herself for an afternoon." His smile grows bigger, making me laugh.

"But where will we go?"

"You choose Brogan. I'll let you think about it while I make dinner, oh and sorry it's so late." He shrugs off the end of my statement, lost in his thoughts of where to go tomorrow afternoon. I exit his room and smile on my way downstairs, just in time to see my daughter walk through the door.

"Care to tell me where you have been?" I ask, trying my best to sound firm, something me or Peeta are very good at when it comes to our kids.

"Exactly where I said I would be..." She fibs. I decide the let it slide. I really don't want an argument when I am in a pretty good mood from talking to Brogan.

"Whatever, wash up for dinner." May makes minimal effort to hide her relief. She skips away to the bathroom, and I soon hear the water running from the sink. I reach to a high shelf and grab the spices needed to make the sauce for spaghetti. The meat of the deer my kids don't know I killed sizzles in the pan, and the aroma makes my mouth water.

"Mom..." I hear May say in a small squeaky voice behind me. I turn around, and am met with the blue, tear filled eyes of my daughter. Her eyes are puffy and red, but I choose to let her explain if she chooses to. I look down at my daughters skinny out stretched arms. I read the title of the book in her arms, and my head snaps up.

"Why... are you reading that book?" I say, so quietly I'm afraid she didn't hear me, but I can tell from the why she tenses up that she did. "Why didn't you come to me!?" I am yelling now, and most likely not helping the situation but at the moment I don't care.

"I-I didn't think I could..." There is so much shame in her voice that without hesitation I embrace my daughter. Her body shakes with sobs and when we brake apart she leaves the book in my hands.

"May, keep this book. Do what ever you haven't been telling us about for a while. You do whatever you need to do until your dad gets back." My statement nearly sends May into another crying fit and I slowly hand the book back to her and push her out of the kitchen. I turn back to the meat and stir the cooking meat, and unconsciously let my thoughts wonder. I see her, a beautiful girl with her blond braids bouncing as she runs toward me and Peeta in my meadow. My breath hitches and Peeta calmly pushes me toward my sister. I fall to the ground, gasping for air in between my sobs. Prim hugs me tightly and brings my to my feet. She turns me around and I am met with the image of Peeta holding two children, one blond and one brunette. I gasp and turn back to my sister with questioning look on my face and she nods. That was the dream I have the night before I finally agreed to having children. The smell of burning meat brings me back to reality and I scramble around in attempt to save dinner. I hear the door behind me open.

"May, I already told you to keep the book, so just go before I change my mind." I say flatly.

"What book?" I gasp and run into Peeta's arms. I am smiling and crying at the same time, which ends up making him worried but I dare not let him go, afraid that if I do he'll disappear. "Katniss, I missed you..." Peeta says quietly, and I feel a single tear fall on the back of my neck. I grab his face and plant a firm kiss on his lips, and start crying tears of joy again.

"Don't ever leave me again Peeta!" I shout.

"Don't worry, I won't." We inevitability have to break our hug. The smell of burnt meat reaches Peeta's nose and he recoils in disgust. "You've hurt the meat." He chuckles.

"Sorry." I say honestly.

"Don't worry, sit down, you look like you need rest. I whip something up quickly." I nod gratefully and nearly collapse on the living room couch. My dreams are filled with crying babies and a shouting May.

"I hate you! You lied! You and dad lied to me! You're murderers! You killed people! I'm leaving forever! I hate you both!" May son circles around me screaming those horrible things. I run and come face to face with Snow. He hold a knife dripping blood that's pointed toward a young Peeta. I scream yet nothing comes out, and the knife plunges into Peeta's heart. I feel the ground give away under me and I slip into a darkness. I hit the ground and look up. Above me are all the people who died because of me, and each of them holds a shovel. I plead for my life as each one of them throws in a scoop of dirt. Prim tosses in the last scoop of dirt and my vision goes black.

I wake up thrashing and screaming and see that I have been asleep for a mere fifteen minutes. Peeta's arms envelope me and I feel his warm hand brush back my hair. "I made lamb stew with dried plumbs." I hear him whisper in my ear. I know it's your favorite, but if you are too upset I make sure to save you some and you can settle for the night."

"No, no I'm fine. Call them for dinner please."

"Of course." I hear him go up the stairs to call them. I can't go back to sleep for a while. I can't bear to see those images again.

(May's POV)

I've been a mess ever since talking to my mom. I clutch the book as if it is the thing keeping me alive. My door creaks open and I am met with my dad's smiling face. I gasp and run into his arms.

"Hey my flower. How are you?" I pull away.

"Good, how's Aunt Annie?"

"She's fine, come down for dinner, I made your favorite, spaghetti." I grin as he exits my room. I shake my head to clear my brain. Now that dad is home, will things get better. I'm not saying life was bad with mom on her own but with dad here she will definitely be happier and less stressed. I sigh. My parents are so in love. even in their mid-thirties they are still energetic, fun, and work together very well. I hope that when I grow older I can have as perfect a relationship, even if it isn't with Lars. Now that I know about the hunger games I realize how deep their love goes.

I cant believe how complicated life is now. My nonexistent love life grows more annoying each day. Trying to make sense of my parents lying to me and what they went through kills me every time I try to think about it. And I have really been avoiding my house, which I most likely will continue to do.

I push my troubling thoughts to the back of my brain and head downstairs for dinner. My mouth instantly waters as the smell of my parents famous sauce. I say my parents sauce because they came up with the recipe together and usually made it together. My slow walk soon turns into a jog as I run to the delicious food. I lose myself in the aroma and stop short at the sight of my entire family staring at me.

"What?" I say, my eyes focusing intently on the wooden floor.

"Nothing, we just haven't seen you all week." Brogan says carelessly, making me glare at him.

"May, what would you like to drink?" My dad asks, trying to relieve the tension in the air.

"Lemonade..." I say, still eyeing my family suspiciously as I walk towards my seat. I sit down and have to smile when my bowl of spaghetti is placed in front of me. I dive in as my dad and my brother have a pointless conversation when I hear my name. I look up from my bowl of hevan and I look to my left to see my mom looking at me with a smile on her lips.

"Slow down May, or else you'll get a stomach ache." I give an annoyed smile and focus back on my dinner. I finish far before anyone else has even eaten half of their bowl. I clean up my place and head back up to my room. I instantly regret my attitude towards my family. I a horrible thought pops into my head.

Will I ever forgive them?


	11. Chapter 11

(Katniss's POV)

The pounding of Mays footsteps echos in my brain. I look to Peeta and her gives me a sympathetic smile as he grabs my hand, rubbing his thumb over my wedding ring. Soon after Brogan clears his place me and Peeta begin the dishes. We are like a ream, we work together flawlessly, him washing the dishes, and me drying and putting them back in their rightful spots in the cabinets. The usual chores do nothing to ease my mind.

"Peeta?"

"Yeah?" He says barley glancing my way.

"How do you deal with it?" I ask slowly. This question throws him off a bit, but he barely skips a beat.

"I don't."

"What?" I say turning him around to face me.

"I don't, I think about it everyday. It pains me that you have to go through something like this, but thankfully we can help each other through this. May loves you. She always has. Remember how old she is, and well its not like we are completely in the right either. We didn't per say lie to her, but we didn't tell her the truth."

I nod slowly, understanding every word. I crack a small smile at a thought.

"What is it?" Peeta asks, matching my grin.

"I forgot to tell you that I told Brogan we are to go some where, just me and him. Any suggestions?" He chuckles and thinks for a second.

"You still got good aim?" I jokingly shove him for his foolish question.

" 'Course."

"Well, Brogan has been talking to me about this new laser tag place. I was gonna take him next weekend, but..." He finishes his sentence with a sly smile.

"Thanks, I love you." I stand on my toes and my lips gently collide with his.

"I love you too, Katniss." I giggle and ruffle his blond curls, his deep blue eyes boring into mine. I go for another kiss and our tongues dance with each other. When we part, I bit me lip.

"I've missed you Peeta." I purr.

(May's POV)

The ticking clock is starting to get on my nerves. Math class is getting on my nerves. My _life_ is getting on my nerves. I hate this. I hate avoiding my parents, and I hate hurting them, but I can't stop. I know they were probably trying to well, um, protect me, but they lied to me. I become lost in my thoughts and I look around to see students standing holding their books labeled with various classes. I jump out of my seat, and walk out of the class with my notebooks. I speed walk my way to my locker. I open the door and am thrown off by my my face. My hair and skin are the same but my eyes... . My eyes posses something deeper than confusion. Deeper than fear. And I don't know what it is. I have no one. No one who truly can understand what I am going through.

I slam my locker shut and can hear pens and pencils fall of the inside my locker door. I sigh and head to history. I enter the class room and many fall silent. It has been almost a week since our grade found out about my parent and I still am met with stares everyday. Some of sympathy. Some of worry. Some of fear. But what did I expect, am now apparently the daughter of two of the most people in Panem. I sit in my usual seat and pretend not to notice the look of worry on my friends faces, that I see out of the corner of my eye. The class starts and the teacher stands up from her desk. The class is a blur and I no longer care to hear what she has to say. Then I hear something that catches my attention.

"Katniss and Peeta were able to survive for two weeks without much food, water, and proper medicine. Without the medicine to cure his leg Peeta Mellark would surely die." My teacher says.

My head snaps us and my stomach churns as I take in this newly found fact.

"Five days after the games started Katniss found an alliance with a young tribute. A young tribute from district 12 named Rue practically saved Katniss's life when she tipped her off about a nest of Tracker Jackers. Katniss saved herself from the pack of Careers that included Peeta when he warned her about Cato. When he finally arrived that's how he got the large cut that nearly too his life. But As I know he was a smart boy and was able to camouflage himself in the moss near the river using his talents in art." The teacher finishes.

I slowly come to resent myself. What is wrong with me?! My parents were fighting for their lives in that arena. Why can't I show sympathy, or just plain forgive them for not telling me. I don;t really know. I sigh and look to my left to see another student raising her hand.

"Yes." The teacher says, and the boy starts.

"One thing I don't understand is why the citizens of Panem during that time stood for the horror of having their children ripped away from them and placed in a death match?" He says. The rest of us, including myself, nod, showing we share in his confusion.

The teacher sighs, "Boys and girls, you all need to understand the way things were that time. For over 70 years we were told time and again that this is how things go. The districts served the capitol, and all each family could do was hope and pray that we get through the reaping without losing a member of our family. We grew up knowing we would be lucky if we lived to sixty. We envied those whose ribs didn't show. Our lives were threatened on a daily basis, but that's just how things were. If you even tried to do something about it, you would be killed on the spot."

Each and every students mouth hung open in despair and horror for what we were just told. Even a tear has sprung to a fer girls eyes, including me.

"I remember many children who were from the seam would usually just have berries or nuts or even just mint leaves for lunch. I could see my ribs, and I was one of the lucky ones. Many went days without a proper meal. Let me ask you all something, have you ever come across a deceased body. I have. Many adults who grew up here have as children and barely thought anything of it. We would morn the poor soul and would simply call for a couple adults to bury the body." She pauses for a moment, and hesitates, as if not wanting to continue.

"I always hate bringing this up but you need to know this to understand this lesson." She clear her throat and speaks in a quiet pained voice.

"My family is dead. My mom, my dad, my little brother. All gone. Immediately after the 75th hunger games, the capitol send hovercrafts with fire bombs to this district. Only about 800 of us made it out and to safety in district 13. The capitol people and especially the president were corrupt and evil people. Who else would love a television program that show children dying left and right. And only a few, now tortured soles, survived."

Silence. I am crying now. So is Ali. And I may even see a tear on Lars's cheek. The bell rings and I a get up. Everything is in slow motion. I feel numb. Like I am under water. I can't breath I am drowning. I am falling and being swallowed by darkness.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

 **Sorry for the short one, I am just really mean and wanted to leave you on a cliff hanger! Please review and leave suggestions! Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys sorry again for the last chapter being so short I was just really busy and I wanted you guys to have some new content to read. I hope you all have enjoyed my last chapters. There has been a lack of reviews for some reason but it would be great to know what you all think about the chapters. Anyway let's get on with this chapter!**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

(Katniss's POV)

The past few days feel like heaven now that Peeta's back home and I can finally breath. May still refuses to talk to me but Peeta says to just give it time. I know he's usually right but it just feels wrong to leave May all alone with the truth constantly being hung over her head. I know I felt overwhelmed when camera's were always around me, but how does a fourteen year old girl deal with knowing that she is the daughter of one of the most famous people in Panem. The daughter of two victors. The daughter of the "star-crossed lovers of district 12". The daughter of the girl on fire and the boy with the bread. Okay maybe not that last one. Peeta being the boy with the bread is my old nickname for him, but my point still stands. I really hope she hasn't lost friends or has gotten sta- well lot's of stares but what can I do. I hid the truth and now life will never be the same. And it isn't over, in two years this situation will repeat itself. Brogan will know, and how will he react. Will he close himself off to Peeta and I, or something completely different. Who knows. Only time will tell. But for now all I can do is hope and pray that this will be fixed soon enough. In the meantime I haven't told Brogan exactly where I plan on taking him but I hope he will be excited to go to this laser tag place.

I am giddy as I rush up the stairs and I blush when I hear Peeta chuckle at my behavior. I skip to a sleeping Brogan and shake him awake. "Brogan...Brogan, come on honey, time to wake up."

"Mom I've told you a million times, to not call me, ugh, _honey_ _."_ I giggle at the clear way he shows his distaste for the word.

"Well how else can I get you up?" He shrugs and looks at me in confusion and a little of excitement.

"Is it today?" Brogan asked hopefully.

"Yup, so get up and dressed or I am leaving without you."

"Yes! Today is the day!" I laugh at my son's goofiness and start to leave the room. As I am walking through his door I hear, "But mom, where are we going?!" He asks.

"You'll just need to wait to find out!" I laugh once again as I hear a defeated sigh as I am shutting his door. I still have a happy smile on my face as I walk to Mays room to wake her. But as I come to her door I stop short when I hear talking coming from her room.

"Yeah I'm good but I still can barely comprehend that lesson she taught in history class...Yeah...I know, but come on, can you believe that _your_ parents went through that! Your dad once called mine to kill a spider!...I'm sure it was a very large spider but still." May is laughing and probably taking to Alisia, one of her best friends. I am about to knock on her door to call her for breakfast when I hear something that makes my heart beat ten times harder.

"What about my parents?!...you know what they did Ali!...ugh, I know I should it's just hard you know. How would you feel if you were me?..." There is a long pause and I hold my breath to know what will come out of her mouth next. "RIGHT! They are such cold blooded murders, I would love to know _what_ raised them! Probably wolves or bears!" I hear my daughter's laughter as I run down the stairs with stinging, hot tears streaming down my face. The minute Peeta sees me his face becomes sympathetic and confused. I let out another sob and run into his strong arms. My tear stain his shirt but I know from experience he couldn't care less. He whispers loving words into my ears and I hang on to each and every word. I hope the future holds more for the now broken relationship between mother and daughter. For now all I can do is hope the laser tag will help strengthen the relationship between mother and son. We'll see...

(May's POV)

I wake up naturally due to the morning sun that streams through my window. Even though I have slept for a very long time by the looks of it, I have never been more tired in my life. My dreams are filled with visions of them being tortured and tormented. It seems that even after a whole day I am still distraught over hearing what kind of childhood my parents had. But to be honest, who wouldn't be. I call Ali and am surprised that she is awake this early. We talk for a while and topic comes up and I am glad to have the opportunity to get something off my chest.

"Are you okay, you took quite a fall yesterday?" Ali asks, concern filling her voice.

"Yeah I'm good but I still can barely comprehend that lesson she taught in history class." I say, her question causing me to rub the back of my head out of memory.

"I just feel so bad and guilty for how I act towards them sometimes. But you parents are so brave, I'm sure they...um."

"Yeah...I know, but come on, can you believe that _your_ parents went through that! Your dad once called mine to kill a spider!" I giggle mockingly.

"Shut up! You didn't see it! It could have eaten my dad if it wanted too! It was huge!" She says defensively, but she is giggling as well.

"I'm sure it was a very large spider but still." We laugh for a bit and when we stop I swear I hear the wood creak outside my door, but I choose to ignore it.

"May, what about _your_ parents.?" Ali asks hesitantly.

"What about my parents?!" I say a bit louder than I meant to.

"Well it's just that I can tell you are still upset about the whole situation, it's just that-" I cut her off, desperate for a change of topic, but I know there is know way out of this one.

"You know what they did Ali!"

"Yeah, of course I do. But now that we know a little more about what they went through don't you think it's time to forgive them?" She asks, the calm tone in her voice shaking for some unknown reason.

"Ugh, I know I should, it's just hard you know. How would you feel if you were me?" I ask harshly, though I am actually interested in what she has to say now that she isn't scolding me.

"Oh, well um, now that I know more about what they went through I am able to sympathize more. I mean, we saw only a portion of what they went through during their _**first**_ Hunger Games. I can't even imagine what it was like after that. I mean did you see those awful, what were they called, oh yeah, those awful careers!" After she says that I can understand a bit more, but I am still very upset. Yet her last comment lightens the mood and I am determined to continue the peace.

"RIGHT! They are such cold blooded murderers, I would love to know _what_ raised them! Probably wolves or bears!" Our laughter is more genuine and louder than the first time, but I swear I can hear something creaking by my door. Whatever must be the wind blowing through my open window blowing my door open.

"Well anyway, at noon meet me at the house, I'd like to continue watching that tape. History class just isn't enough for me." I hear an agreeing 'hmph' and we say our goodbyes. I hang up the phone and shake my head as I hear Brogan stomping quickly down the stairs. I look around my room for a second. I never realized how large my room is in comparison to the average fourteen year old girl. I have a golden painted canopy bed with silk white sheets and a white comforter black polka-dots. Many colorful pillows sit on the top of my king size bed. The many large windows in my room let in a lot of natural light and give a quick way to the roof. My white vanity shimmers with the light reflecting off the large mirror. The array of perfumes glitter in the sun and my eye is drawn to my "school corner". My school corner is wear my desk and computer are placed. The wall the desk is against is decorated with many pictures that show off all the happy years of my life. I feel my guilt rise as I continue to look around my room. The next think I spot is my T.V. and lounge area. Fancy chairs face a screen the sits over a large fire place that I don't use until the colder seasons. The last thing in my room is my dresser and door that leads to my closet, and next to the closet door is the door that leads to my bathroom. I feel my face reddening in anger and self-loathing. All of my past complaints suddenly loose all their weight. This is what my parents fought for. A good life for Brogan and I. Never hungry, never having a reason to want for anything. I hear the sound of the house door opening and closing and I walk to the window and watch the car drive away to some unknown destination. I wipe away forming tears and begin to decent downstairs.

"Good morning May." I Hear my fathers calm voice from the kitchen and my head snaps toward it. He sits in the dinning room sipping his morning tea.

"Morning dad." I say coldly, and I mentally kick myself for my rudeness.

"If you are willing to wait a bit I can whip up a good breakfast for you." My dad offers. He starts to stand but I cut him off.

"No, I think I'll just heat up some waffles." He sits back down with a calm face. That had to be the biggest insult a baker has ever heard, and I hate myself even more.

"Okay, oh and I got to head to the bakery in ten minutes 'cause I need to train a new employee."

"Okay." He sighs and walks upstairs to his room. I push aside my guilt and tell my dad I'm heading out. I don't wait for an answer as I rush out the door. I walk through the victors village. It feels a bit weird to know what all of these things mean and that the name isn't just same name that sounded good. The district is beautiful in the autumn only coming second to the middle of spring. The tall trees shine with an array of colors on their branched and the crisp air send goosebumps up my spine. I open the creaky door and step inside. I set up for my friends and wait. What will we know after today?


	13. Chapter 13

(Katniss's POV)

We pull up into the parking lot of the laser tag place and I see Brogans eyes bulge from the rear view mirror.

"Oh wow! I love laser tag!" I chuckle at my sons excitement.

"Well we can't play if you don't get out of the car..." I tease and I hear Brogan unbuckle and exit the car before I even take out my keys. He patiently waits for me too get out and a smile forms on his face when I walk over to him.

"Race ya!" He shouts, and we laugh as we run to the door. We smile when we touch the door at the same time, I open the door and shove him in the building. We are greeted by an arcade with a desk at the center of it. I hand brogan five dollars and walk over to the desk to pay for the game. The explain the rules and I nod politely, though in my head I am giggling like a teenager out of excitement. She points to the door of the arena and I thank her. I grab Brogan from a race car game and her boyishly whoops. We walk in and I tell him the deal.

"Okay so the lady told me that we each take one of these things that have sensors on them so you know when you are hit, the suit will vibrate and your gun will be stunned for about five seconds before you can play again. The points for each team are show at the front and back walls of the area and are color coded for the two teams, red and blue." I look over and see he is barely listening to me. I smile and slip on the sensor over my chest.

"Oh and you only are hit if the laser gets you on your chest back, or shoulders, kay?"

"Got it, same team right?"

"Of course. Ready?" I ask with a sly smile that he returns.

"Ready."

We burst into the arena and are surrounded by the sound of laser guns shooting. I look in awe at the glow in the dark arena and am glad I am dressed in dark colors. We laugh at each other and run aimlessly looking for the opposing teams players. We split and I duck for cover as a red player dashes past me. Before her turns the corner I shoot him in the back and I laugh triumphantly as he groans. I grin as I hear Brogans laugh, but the smile fades when I run into a red player. The younger girl grins and I sigh, and spread my arms wide. She laughs and points her laser gun. At the last second I duck I shoot her in the chest and giggle as I run away. I was getting the hang of this.

Then I tripped. I stare at a boy decorated with the colors of the other team running towards me. I jump up and dash out of there but I can hear him behind me chasing me.

Suddenly I am back in the first arena, with the careers chasing me. I feel my skin go on fire as the careers laugh. I fall over something that isn't there and the world starts spinning. I am suddenly aware on the neon surrounding me as I come back to reality. I realize my suit vibrating and guess that that was probably where the weird burning sensation came from. I shake my head in anger. This is supposed to be a fun day for me and Brogan and I am having contorted flashbacks.

I look around find that I seem to be crouched behind at wall. I slowly get up and hope to find Brogan. I eventual come across him and he is surrounded by two girls, a blond on our team and a red head on the other team. They look his age, and I can tell from his face that he knows them and he is slightly blushing. It sounds hard to tell considering we are in the dark apart from the bright neon painted structures, but I guess as his mom I just know. I smile turn back around, not wanting to embarrass him in front of his school friends. I decide to leave the conversation for later and focus on gaining more points.

* * *

I her the buzz that sounds the end of the game and make my way to the door. I find Brogan waiting for me in the room just outside of the arena. I return the laser gun and sensor suit and we head out the door. As we make our way through the arcade Brogan talks non-stop about how much fun he had and I smile in response.

"Mom can we have my birthday party here?" He asks. I nod even though his birthday is almost nine months away. It is nearing Thanksgiving and his birthday is August 6th. Even though we have a while to enact my promise, he is unlikely to forget it given his current facial expression.

We hop in the car and I decide now is the time to tease him about those girls.

"So Brogan, I uh, I saw you talking to a few girls." Brogan turns deep pink.

"Oh uh, you saw that." He stammers. In this retrospect Brogan and Peeta are exactly alike.

"Hmm, oh my god is my son some sort of ladies man." I dramatically gasp and grin as he blushes an even darker pink.

N-no, not really. I uh, hm, I just, well I know them from school alright, that's it." He protests.

I chuckle and shake my head and focus my attention on the road.

"Mom, have you noticed something different about May?" I start to answer but he continues, "I mean it feels like I never see her any more, and when I do she barely says anything or looks at anyone. That's weird right?" I shrug, but his words seem to rip open a wound that might have started to heal.

* * *

(May's POV)

I hear the door creak open. Lars stands in the open door way. He wears a light jacket, cargo pants, construction boots, and a t-shirt. I blush as I take in his features. He smiles at me and steps into the house.

"Ali here yet?" He asks.

"No." He looks me up and down and chuckles. I visibly blush and become quite self-conscious.

"What?"

"Nice outfit." He chuckles, I look down casually and blush even more when I realize I hadn't even cared enough to dress in proper clothing. I don't know how I am not even a bit cold when I am dressed in an off shoulder crop top, a tank top, black shorts, and my sneakers for when I go somewhere and I can't find any other shoes. My loose high ponytail is a mess, and I pray to the gods I don't have yesterdays makeup smeared across my face.

"Sorry." I mumble, embarrassed. Lars shrugs and sits down next to me. The awkward silence is cringe worthy so I immediately perk up when Lars begins to speak.

"May, I've been meaning to talk to you about something..." Lars stammers and he scratches his ear.

"What's up?"

"Well it's just that all three of us have been real good friends for a long time, you know, me you and Ali. We' e all gotten to know each other really well, I guess. I wanted to know If you..."

My heart swells with possibility and hope. Could this really be happening, am I about to be asked out by the hottest boy at school, by one of my best friends, by the boy who has held my heart since I met him. Is he really about to ask me out?

"...would be okay if I asked Ali to go out with me?"

Nope.

I put on my best smile and try to act excited for him.

"OH MY GOD! YOU LIKE ALI!" You gotta admit, I'm pretty convincing. Lars blushes and I squeeze his hand.

"Yeah..."

"Lars, I'm so happy for you! That is just-" I stutter, my acting starting to crack. "wonderful..."

"Thanks, I've liked her for a while now, and I just wanted your opinion." I smile slightly and sigh.

"Oh Lars, you don't need to worry about me, I'm your friends, and it is your life. Are you gonna talk to her soon?"

"Yeah." Lars says, running his fingers through his hair. "I plan on taking her to the movies tomorrow."

"That's great." My voice cracks and I try to cover it with a cough. But Lars sees through it.

"What is it?" I shrug.

"May, what is it?" I am startled for a second. His voice is slow and firm, nothing like the Lars I have become so familiar with.

"I'm fine." I say calmly, in an attempt to end this particular conversation.

"May, are you still upset?"

"About what?"

"About your, uh, parents, well you know..." He mumbles.

"Actually Lars, that isn't exactly wh-" I start before I am interrupted by the sound of the door creaking open. We turn in time to watch Ali burst in with an adorable smile on her face.

"Hey guys!" She says as she runs towards us, her blond ponytail swaying behind her. Ali plops down next to me and her smile starts to fade away as she notices the atmosphere that fills the house.

"Everything...okay?" Ali asks warily.

"Yep." I answer dismissively. "Shall we start?" I ask and my friends nod slowly. I make my way up to the projector and start up the tape.

The first thing we see is my mom crying. I am not kidding. That gets to me. We see Rue's lifeless body on the grass. My mom get up and starts to place flowers around Rue, then all of a sudden the scene changes to the two careers that are left. Both from district 2 if I remember correctly. They have set up camp close to a lake and are sitting by their fire. The girl leans against a tree and throws a knife into an unsuspecting birds eye. The boy sits on a log near the fire sharpening a sword.

"Cato," The girl starts, "tomorrow who do you think we should hunt first?" And the boy, Cato, groans frustrated.

"Haven't we gone over this Clove. That girl, Katniss, we go after her. She is the biggest "threat"," He says threat with air quotes, "out there. Then Thresh, then that redhead from 5. Then all we have to do is find loverboy, slit his throat, and then, then it's just us..." Cato finishes quietly. And for a single moment I might even feel even the smallest fraction of sorry for the guy. But barely, I mean come on, he tried to kill my dad. They sit in silence and The scene changes and we see that boy Thresh skinning a snake by his own fire. Nothing very interesting by the capitol's standards, so the scene changes once again. Now we see my mom once again weeping. Then all of a sudden the announcers voice booms in the arena. My mothers head snaps up and all of us listen closely to the announcement.

* * *

She can save him, my mother. In the Hunger Games, my mother can save him. A rule change. Two can win. Okay I need to calm down for a second. The announcer said that two tributes can come out victors _if_ the come from the same district.

"Peeta!" My mom yells, and her eyes widen in shock after she realizes what she has just done. She covers her mouth but w both know that if she doesn't get on the move now she could be killed by Cato and Clove, who most likely both want to leave too. My mom just stands there for a while, thinking maybe, and I am half tempted to shout at the screen, "RUN ALREADY! JUST GO!", but I don't soon my mom looks up, a smile on her face. I can tell this is a genuine smile, even though all the others were forced, at least to me.

The footage cuts to morning so we can assume that nothing very interesting happens. The first thing we see is my mom trekking threw the woods with her arrows. Her arrows...still weird to think about. I wonder why she never told me she could shoot a bow and arrow. Wherever, that really isn't the most important thing right now. She finds the stream and begins to walk along it and I wonder ways she is choosing to follow it. Whatever maybe I should just watch without trying to analyze everything. Soon enough my mom comes across large rocks and her expression changes. She looks like she is about to give up when she spots something. I gasp when the camera shows what she has seen. A small patch of dried blood is smeared across one of the rocks. I visible tense up and I feel a comforting hand rub circles along my back. I turn my head and see Ali shoot me a sympathetic smile.

Soon enough we all hear it, "You here to finish me off, sweetheart?" My mom whirls around, her confusion matching our own. My dad's voice, though small and weak, rings in my ears. "Well, don't step on me." My mom looks down and jumps when she sees something below her. The camera pans down and the rest of us are able to see my dad's distinct blue eyes and sad white smile.

''jeez, May is your dad really _that_ good at art?" Lars asks with wide eyes. I smile and nod with pride. My parents: Strong, talented, beautiful, survivors. I have never felt so conflicted as I do right now. I try to shake off the feeling and turn my attention back to the screen


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys sorry it took a while to write this chapter. School's been very hectic lately and I've been really busy with projects and homework but now I'll give you a chapter that is a bit longer than usual.**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

(May's POV)

My mom pulls my dad up from his hiding spot and begins to help him to the river to clean off and I cringe.

"Can't we fast forward a little bit?" I look over to Ali and Lars and I can see they like hearing my dad cry in pain about as much as I do. I fast forward a bit and see my dad is well on his way to being completely shirt and undershirt have been removed but they might still have to-

"I need to look at your leg first." I cover my eyes as my mom begins to remove my dad's pants, face burning. This is too close to reality for me at the moment.

I only open my eyes when I hear Ali shriek and Lars gasp, "Oh GOD!" Driven by curiosity, I foolishly open my eyes and see the nastiest cut I have ever seen. It is on my dad's thigh and you can practically see the pain radiating off of the enormous cut. I mom fumbles and I can tell she is really lost in what to do and is probably making it up as she goes along.

"Why don't we give it some air and then . . ." My mom says uncertainty.

"And then you'll patch it up?" My dad offers, and I smile at his attempt to help her.

A few minutes after watching a cute yet depressing conversation between my parents my mom pulls out that poor girl Rue's backpack.

"Here, cover your self up with this and I'll wash your shorts."

"SKIP!" I practically scream as I fast forward to a part of the tape where one of my parents aren't naked. I turn back to face a chuckling Lars and my face only makes him laugh harder. I'm sure you can see the embarrassment radiating off of my face.

I stop when we see my dad start to stand up with the help of my mom. I wince when I see pain replace the serenity that had thankfully made it's way to his face. He cries out and I have grown frustrated with the pattern. Every second one of my parents aren't screaming in agony, they are usually asleep or naked. My parents try to walk but my dad can't go far. I have tears streaming down my face at having to watch him in so much pain. Both my mom and I can tell that if he doesn't stop he is most likely going to black out. He sits down next to the water and tucks his head in between his knees, trying to block out the building pain. She looks for shelter, a way to keep both her and my dad safe and hidden from other tributes. She finds a cave. My mom soon turns it into a makeshift home with pine needles on the floor of the cave and a somewhat wall of vines to conceal themselves from animals.

"Katniss, Thanks for finding me." My dad starts.

"You would have found me if you could."

"Yes. Look if I don't make it back-" My mom cuts him off.

"Don't talk like that. I didn't drain all that pus for nothing." She says, and I chuckle softly.

"Seriously dad, your always so quick to give up..." I say to myself, though I am sure that Lars heard me.

"I know, but just in case I don't-" My dad pushes. My mom pushes a gentle finger to silence him.

"No, Peeta, I don't even want to discuss it," She tries, but my dad seems to feel like he needs to say something important. At the moment I am leaning as far forward as humanly possible without actually being flat on my stomach.

"But I-" He continues, and then- I let out a squeal, Ali shrieks in excitement and Lars just sits there with a small smirk on his face. My mom kissed him! Right in the middle of his, 'just in case I don't make it' speech!

"You're not going to die. I forbid it. All right?" I giggle at my mom's words. She still often talks like that to my dad, like just last month she 'forbade' him from taking my brother to get a haircut because apparently she owned his curls.

"All right." My dad whispers, and Lars grins.

"See how easily you can get a guy to shut up with a kiss?" He asks mischievously, his question subtlety directed towards Ali. The two of us both turn red for different reasons, and I am not the one blushing.

* * *

(Katniss's POV)

By the time me and Brogan come home it is around 12:30. I am fully aware that we are the only two people in the house. I hang my keys up and drop my purse by the door as usually and set to make Brogan lunch. Per routine I grab the bread, turkey, cheese, and ham and start to make his sandwich. I let my mind wonder. Brogan's word in the car and my contorted flashback of my first games during the game of laser tag as kind of put a damper on things. But everything Brogan said was, _is_ _,_ true. May has been avoiding speaking to me or even making eye contact with me for over a month, though it feels like a lifetime. I miss my girl. I liked how we could hang out as friends but still have the secure relationship a mother and daughter should have. And now because of me it's all messed up. She is probably afraid of me. No doubt the school has taught about my ability to shoot an arrow. She most likely thinks she should sleep with one eyes open. That I could _hurt_ her. This burden of not knowing how my own child feels about me is slowly killing me. No. I can't think like that. I have Peeta and he has me. But May was just starting to become someone great, her own person. And now she has closed herself off to Peeta and I. Even Brogan has found himself in the middle of the crossfire. Is there anything I could do t-OW SHOOT!

I am brought back to reality after I feel a burning pain coming from my finger. "Mom!" Brogan yells. "Mom! Are you okay? Oh no.." The knife I was holding is placed on the counter top and the end of the blade has been splattered with blood. The bread on brogans sandwich has also started to change it's color around the area a drop of blood fell.

"Oh, Brogan! Your sandwich! I'm so sorry!" I say frantically as I start to suck on my bleeding finger.

"Who cares about my dumb sandwich, go put a bandage on that cut!" I nod and turn to walk to the bathroom. Behind me a hear the rustling of a garbage bag and I know Brogan has thrown out his ruined lunch, definitely for the better. I reach the bathroom and open up the medicine cabinet. I grab the bandages, cursing myself for being so easily distracted. I wash the finger with cold water and apply the white bandage. I look at my self in the crystal clear mirror and sigh. I look fine. Except for my stormy grey eyes. My eyes almost look as wild as when they took Peeta away in the first games. I wash my face and take a few more seconds before I head back out there.

"Brogan?" I ask loudly.

"In the kitchen mom." I nod to myself and turn the corner in to the kitchen. Brogan sits peacefully at our usually meal table. A sandwich sits in front of him.

"Aw, I'm sorry Brogan, you know, about your sandwich." I say genuinely, but he waves the gesture off.

"Mom, I don't care about a stupid sandwich, I care that you are okay." He says, and I smile, Peeta and Brogan are so alike. They both care more about if someone is okay than they care if something of theirs is ruined or broken. They're both so selfless. Even if it is just a sandwich.

"Besides, look no harm done." He says gesturing to his new sandwich. I nod and make my way to the living room. I sit down on one of the couches and decide to read my memory book. Over the years Peeta has helped me learn to accept and understand that the deaths in this book were not my fault. Rue died a brace young girl and I helped make her passing a peaceful as possible. Finnick knew what he was getting into when he joined the star squad when we went into the Capitol. Prim died doing what she loved: helping others. I have learned I need to accept the deaths in our pasts and be grateful for the lives we are surrounded by in the present. I now have two unbelievably beautiful children. My mom is still alive and helping people in the new hospital in district 4. Haymitch and Effie are practically best friends. Effie had a baby with her new husband a few years ago, and Haymitch has learned to open up and loves company. Effie was even able to get him to control his drinking. And of course I have Peeta. My handsome, kind, intelligent, creative, husband whom I love and who loves me. If it weren't for him I probably would have died during those weeks alone in the district after I killed President Coin. I love my family and I could not be more grateful.

I close the memory book with a sigh that shakes my entire body. Then I get an idea that my help put a smile on my face. "Hey Brogan, I'm going next door to grandpa Haymitch's house!" I yell on my way out the door.

"Okay." He responds. I softly shut the door and head to Haymitch's house. Unlike when the revolution had just ended Haymitch's house no longer reeks of alcohol and trash long over due to be disposed of, his house now breaths life. After I married Peeta our love seemed to have a big impact on him. Add in our children and he almost became the typical grandpa. He only drinks on special occasions and Peeta has taught him to cook for himself almost every night. I knock and open the dark wood door, not waiting for a response.

"Haymitch! It's me, Katniss" I yell as I walk through the entrance.

"I'm well aware sweetheart, only you would practically burst through the door like that." He chuckles, but he quickly stops when he sees my serious expression. "Hey, Katniss. . . you okay?" He ask, concern twisting his features. I nod and we both make our way to the humble dinning table he has in his kitchen. I sit quietly in the old chair and play with the loose threads on my jacket.

"Even though I try to ignore it and remember to think of a positive future, I can't get over the fact that May is still avoiding Peeta and I. She is always out of the house by the time I get downstairs, way earlier than when she needs to get to school. She barely speaks during dinner, _and_ she is constantly somewhere during the weekends. I don't know what to do." I start. I finally look up from the threads to look at his face but he is almost expressionless. I take a deep breath in to relieve my frustration before I say something I will regret in the next second. I wait a few more moments and then finally Haymitch speaks.

"Katniss, I think May just needs time." I start to open my mouth to protest, that she has been given plenty of time, but he cuts me off. "Yes, I know it must feel like it has been forever already, but trust me sweetheart, something like this could take a while to sink in." He finishes calmly.

"I guess, but I feel so helpless, is there anything I could do that would help her open up to us?" I sigh. Haymitch looks at me straight on, with sympathetic eyes, and shrugs.

"I don't know. The best thing you could do is try to talk to her as much as possible I guess." He says quietly. I visibly slump and decide to accept that things may never be the same in my family. For better or worse I don't know. Thank Haymitch for his advice and let myself out. I walk contently along the empty street noticing the the slight chill that flows through the November air. The dead leaves crunch beneath my feet and I decide I need to talk to Peeta _now._

I make my way through the town and soon a enough find my way to the bakery. I open the door and the soft ringing of a bell greets me.

"Peeta?" I call out to him. I wait a moment but I am finally met with Peeta's wonderful face.

"Hey." He says simply. He leans over the counter and gives me a quick kiss, which I gratefully return. Peeta gently pulls back his eyes wide with concern and he grips my shoulders. "Hey, Katniss. Are you okay?" I give my head a slight shake and Peeta sighs and lets go of my shoulders. I make my way over to the other side of the counter and follow him to his work room. I love this room. When he first rebuilt the bakery he added this room so he would have a place to focus when he had big orders. He does most of his beautiful frosting work here. That's not the reason I love it though. This room is just breath taking. He painted the walls a soft orange, his favorite color, and painted on some whimsical tree silhouettes in the corners. And on the back wall he has painted a beautiful sunset, one that reminds m of the one me and Peeta watched on top of the tribute center before the Quarter Quell, all those years ago. He motions for me to sit down in a soft leather chair that is place in one of the corners of the room, under one of the painted trees. I watch him work with his masterful skills. This order, he tells me, is for a couple in district 7. The three tiered cake is not a traditional white, but not of Peeta's cakes are. The first layer is decorated like a beautiful woods. Pine trees, and oak trees, and even willow trees fill the space in an lovely style that only Peeta could do. The second layer is surrounded by simple cutouts or the couple love story. Apparently the groom caught the bride when she fell out of a very tall free, and then a few months later she killed a bear with an ax after it went after the groom. Soon enough they fell in love and the rest is history. The top layer is the only semi-normal thing about the cake. The bride and groom stand together on top of the cake but that's where the normality stops. The bride sits gracefully in a willow tree with a teasing smile pointed at the groom who stands at the base of the tree grinning.

Peeta basically just needs to finish a few more details on the bottom layer with the trees, which is good because the order was due to be delivered tomorrow afternoon. We sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes but I'm not surprised when Peeta begins to talks.

"So did you and Brogan have fun today?" That is something I can answer.

"Yeah, he had lots of fun. I found him talking to a couple of girls." I say slyly.

"Really," Peeta says grinning "and what did he say when you talked to him about it?"

"How do you know I talked to him about it?"

"Katniss..." He looks at me with a look that clearly says _come on Katniss, I know you_ and he is probably right.

"Okay okay," I relent, "he said that they were just a couple girls from school."

"And what do you think?"

"I think he is quite the popular one, especially with the girls. Oh Peeta he has taken after you!" I tease. Peeta snort and shrugs but doesn't deny it to my slight annoyance but I decide not to think into it too much.

"Katniss calm down, he is twelve years old. I think we will be able to get by for a little while longer." I nod.

I take a deep breath and prepare myself with what I know has to come next.

"Peeta, I had a flashback today." That surprised him. He drops his bag of frosting and quickly walks over to me with wide eyes.

"When?" He mumbles.

"During the laser tag game." He nods, like this is enough explanation for him but I continue, "but it wasn't really a flashback I guess. It was more like a dream, or a nightmare." He gives me a reassuring smile and squeezes my hand. "Are you gonna ask me what happened?"

"Not unless you want me to." I shrug and drop the subject and Peeta doesn't seem to mind. Then a thought works it's way into my mind.

"Peeta?"

"Yes Katniss?"

"When did you have your last flashback?" I say suddenly. If Peeta is surprised by my question he doesn't show it.

"I thought Annie told you. A couple of weeks ago when I went to four to see her...why?" He says sheepishly and my face darkens with shame. I didn't want him to go to that sad place.

"No reason Peeta. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." I say and he nods curtly. I slowly stand and walk over to Peeta. He barely notices me. I gently gab his face and turn his head towards me. All I see are his beautiful blue eye. Sometimes I get lost in them. Light and dark blues swimming together in perfect harmony creating his wonderful orbs that I love to stare into. No trace of the dark hijacked eyes that replace his own. I let out a sigh of relief and unconsciously run my hands through his thick, golden curls.

"It's fine," He says, "go ahead, I won't stop you." I nod and take a deep breath.

"Peeta... May knows about our games... but how much longer do we have until she learns what happened _after_ the games, specifically the Quarter Quell? How much longer till she finds out about your capture and-" my voice breaks as I dare to speak the foul word, "-torture...and what about p-p-PRIM! WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN SHE FINDS OUT ABOUT PRIM!" I am pretty much hysterical now but my sobbing does nothing to stop the strong, warm arms that are my favorite place to be. Wrapped up in Peeta's wonderful, muscled arms that have driven away nightmares and have held me and my happiest times. There is no place I would rather be. I never want to move. We don't, at least for a while. Until his gentle voice breaks through the silent air.

"It's okay Katniss. Everything is going to be okay." He whispers into my ear. "She will eventually find out from school about what happened, but Katniss, shouldn't _we_ tell her first." It's more of a statement than a question but he still waits for my answer. I resentfully pull away from my safe haven and look up at the owner of the arms... and nod.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I've noticed a lack in reviews lately and I was just wondering why. Has there been something wrong with the latest chapters, and if so what? I'd love to know to improve them in the future. Anyway let's start this chapter.**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

(May's POV)

My situation momentarily reminds me of the one playing out on the screen. The three of us sit quietly in the dark, dank little home and we watch as my parents sit quietly in this dark, dank cave. My dad sleeps quietly in an attempt to regain strength yet my mom looks wide awake and alert. My cheeks are still slightly flushed from Lars's last remark and I am trying to ignore the soft pounding of my heart. This is going to kill me. If these tapes don't drive me crazy than the guy I've had a crush on most of my life wanting to go out with m best friend definitely will. And if both of them come to me for dating advice what will I do? I could never purposely ruin the possible relationship by sabotaging their feelings. That is just wrong, but I'd be lying if I said it hadn't entered my mind. Soon they will get married and have little Alies and little Larses and when the children ask how they fell in love they'll go "Oh Auntie May got us together! If it weren't for her we might have never fallen in love." And I'll be in my small run down house with my seven cats loathing my 14 year old self for being so selfless and- _No!_ Stop it May! Lars is a completely capable boy who can control his own actions! HE is the one who decided to ask out Ali, not me! The will decide for themselves if they are right for each other and I will be as non-biased as possible if I am ever needed...is it bad that I still don't want them together?

I sigh quietly and try to shake the trivial thought out of my head. I focus back on the scene that is unfolding in front of me between my parents. It seems like I have decided to tune in at the right time as my mom begins to unwrap the darkened bandages that cover my dad's thigh. My jaw drops in despair. Web like lines flow from my dad's wound and my gasp of recognition makes the others turn their heads.

"May! What is it? What's happening to your dad?!" Ali asks abruptly. I don't answer right away because I can't seem to find my voice.

"May..." Lars says quietly. I am silent for I few more moments before I am finally able to speak again.

"Blood poisoning..." I say so softly that I doubt they heard me. The look of confusion on their faces confirms my suspicions.

"It's blood poisoning. Without a cure the patient would be likely to die in the next few days." My heart is racing, my palms are sweating, my head is spinning, and the entire room is in a blur. I barely hear their responses to the news before the world around my starts to go dark. My father is going to die. The spinning stops and I fall to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

"Wake up, come on May, wake up..." I hear Ali's soft voice break through the darkness. I slowly open my eyes, wincing at the bright sunlight. Remembering what caused me to black out I instantly freak.

"My dad! He's gonna die! He's gonna die! My dad is gonna die in there!" I tightly grip the collar of Ali's bright pink shirt and try to ignore the look of concern and fear that fills her jade green eyes.

"Lars...please come over here." I hear a rustling on my other side but my vision does not waver. I feel his presence next to me and I am slightly startled at the feeling of his hand on my back. He starts to rub comforting circles on my back and I remember that this is something my dad does daily, to calm my mom from her nightmares...

I think I visibly relax as my breathing begins to go back to normal.

"Wha-what happened?" I ask in confusion.

"You fainted, I think. Out of shock." Lars answers calmly. I'm guessing in an attempt to make sure I don't freak out again.

"Oh. Was I out for long?" I ask, looking at Ali this time.

"No, don't worry. You passed out for only a few seconds. No big deal." Ali replies gently.

"Okay, Good." I sit up slowly, feeling dizzy as all the blood rushes from my head. I am some how able to stand right away, well with the help of Ali and Lars holding me up half the time. After I am able to full stand on my own Lars rushes away to get me some water

I make my way over to a small wooden chair and take a seat. Lars quickly returns with a plastic cup full of water and I guzzle it down as soon as he hands it over to me. After I am finished with my water I harshly place down the cup and soon become aware of the two pairs of eyes that watch me warily. After a few more moments of quiet awkward silence and stares I decide to speak up.

"Okay, I am fine. Don't worry about me. Can we continue watching the tape... _please."_ Their head turn and they give each other a strange look that makes my muscles tense. After what seems like forever they break from their staring contest they turn back to me and nod their heads slowly. I sit down in my original spot and Ali plops down beside me. Lars stands and makes his way to the projector and soon enough the tape of the awful games is back up and running.

"Well, there's more swelling, but the pus is gone." My mom says, her voice uneasy.

"I know what blood poisoning is, Katniss. Even if my mother isn't a healer." My dad responds quietly.

"You're just going to have to outlast the others, Peeta. They'll cure it back at the Capitol when we win." She says, semi-confidently I'd like to add.

"Yes, that's a good plan." He says, but I get the feeling he is acting so optimistic for my mom's sake. In this moment I make a decision when it comes to these tapes. I have decided to view these younger versions of my parents as completely different people. It's probably best that way, wouldn't want to go passing out every time something bad happens to them, which by the way things are going so far would be a lot of passing out.

You have to eat. Keep your strength up. I'm going to make you soup." My mo- _Katniss_ states. She starts to get up but, um, _Peeta_ stops her.

"Don't light a fire. It's not worth it." Peeta says firmly.

"We'll see." She retorts. Wow, my mom really hasn't changed at all. Still as stubborn and strong-willed as always. But then I realize something that makes my blood turn to ice. She _has_ changed.

Drastically.

This girl that I am watching on the screen is not my mom. And the boy is not my dad. But of course they aren't, they are all grown up now, and I've already addressed that they are different people. But...there is something else. The young girl I am watching still has a glimmer of hope and innocence that shines in her eyes. The young boy still smiles awkwardly and even a bit shyly. Not anymore. These games, the Quarter Quell, the revolution, and who knows what else! They have all killed these children. My parents have suffered. My mom wakes up nearly every night screaming her head off because of a nightmare that only my dad can seem make go away, and I pretend not to hear them. My dad faces terrors sometimes right in front of me for an unknown reason, but my mom always holds him tightly and whispers loving words into his ear until it passes, and I pretend not to notice. But now that I know why, now that I know the reason that they are this way, for some reason that I am ashamed of it makes me feel almost...loathing.

Loathing for them for feeling I was to weak or stupid to handle the truth, loathing for the games for making them suffer, and most of all loathing for the world for damaging them beyond repair.

I don't notice the tears streaming down my face until Lars slowly scoots over to me and uses his thumb to gently wipe them away. But I refuse to look him in the eyes. I know my behavior is childish and he probably has no idea why I am acting so cold towards him but at the moment I don't care. I feel betrayed in some way that deep down I realize is not mt fault but I refuse to understand the situation from his perspective. And for some awful twisted reason, I enjoy the glint of hurt I see flash in his beautiful green eyes.

* * *

(Katniss's POV)

I stand under the warm water that sprays from the silver metal shower head above me. Ever since that night at the bakery a sickly feeling of anxiousness has been pumping through my veins non-stop. Tonight Peeta and I plan to tell May everything. About our first games, the Quarter Quell, the Revolution, even what happened to Peeta in the Capitol, though we have agreed to not go into too many details. The official plan is to sit her down and talk to her after dinner, when Brogan is fast asleep and not likely to hear our conversation. Soon enough the mere though of what will occur tonight fills me with dread. What if she refuses to look at us after we have told her everything. What if she screams cruel words at us and spits in out faces. What is she runs away in favor of spending the rest of her isolated life with a close and understanding friend...what if tonight is the last time I will ever see or talk to my little girl, the daughter that I love so much.

 _No!_

Snap out of it Katniss! While I know from experience that May has inherited my stubborn personality, she also possesses Peeta's kind and loving heart. She would never do something so cruel as to spit in our faces or leave us forever. But I can't help but worry about the possibility. Ever since I was younger I never wanted to fall in love. Because love means marriage. Marriage means children. And I couldn't let myself think of the possibility of my child being brought into a world where you could be sent to your death all for the entertainment of the Capitol.

But then Peeta came along.

He was already in love with me, but he never pushed for more. When we started seeing each other he didn't pressure me into marriage. And once we married he stayed quiet about having children, well, most of the time. The point is he has always been kind, and caring, and compassionate. And just, well, Peeta. I was never comfortable with the idea of children, even after we had one the war, even after a few months of us growing together again, and even a few years of us having been married. Finally after nearly a decade I agreed. At first Peeta didn't realize I had said yes, but then his eyes widen in surprise and he spun around to face me so fast I was sure he had drilled a hole in the dark wooden kitchen floor. He looked at me with tears of joy in his eyes and he grabbed me by the waist and spun me around in the air, all while the two of us laughed giddily. Soon he placed me back on the floor before I got dizzy and gave me a long, passionate kiss.

I snap out of the happy memory with a start and notice that I must have been in the shower for far to long by now. I quickly turn of the shower and step into the steam filled room. I dry my hair and dress myself in a matter of minutes, and turn to face the mirror. I manage to find my reflection in the still very foggy mirror and give a smile smile. I am sure everything will work out fine. Because Peeta and I will be together. Just as we always have been.

* * *

 **I am soooooo sorry about my lack of updating guys! I have been experiencing a lot of writers block lately but I have managed to finally finish this chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

(May's POV)

We have been sitting in silence for a long time. Nothing much has happened for a while, well considering what you would expect to happen in _The Hunger Games._ For the past few hours Peeta and Katniss have mostly been sitting quietly in the cave they found, with Katniss attempting to nurse Peeta back to heath. And I mean _attempting._ Peeta's wound hasn't healed much, but he's managing as best he can. So far the most interesting thing that has happened since they found the cave was when Katniss and Peeta told each other stories. Katniss told an adorable story about how Katniss bought my Aunt Prim's goat, though for some reason I suspect she told the revised version of the story. I don't know, maybe I am just overly suspicious these days. Peeta actually tells quite a heart warming story about how his crush on Katniss came to be. But since that cute little moment our screen has just been filled with the dark images and quiet sounds of my parents talking and occasionally kissing.

And if I have to admit it, once in a while I look over to where Lars and Ali are sitting and each time the guilt rises in the pit of my stomach, as if it is trying to escape the deep trenches I buried it in. In my opinion Lars is a horrific actor. One of the reasons he and I get along so well is that we are almost completely open books. The is an occasion one in a blue moon where I can't read his emotions, and for how I have been feeling lately I hope he is having some trouble as well. But right now the look of hurt that formed in his eyes almost four hours ago is still shinning in his eyes, bright as day. I know I should apologize and make sure everything is good between the two of us, but one look at Ali and my thoughts of apology stop. I'm not mad at Ali really, it's just the fact that I now know how Lars feels about her and I am almost completely sure the feelings are mutual, if the looks she has been giving Lars lately are anything to go by. It angers me how torn I am between wanting to be a good friend and wanting to just feel my burning jealousy.

Then a feast is announced.

My questions about this _feast_ are soon answered when the announcers voice continues to boom through the arena, and in turn through our speakers. Everyone needs something apparently, to keep them alive. I know instantly that Peeta is in desperate need of medicine for his leg wound, but I can't help but wonder, what could the others possibly need. As soon as the announcement is over a small argument begins between Katniss and Peeta.

"No," Peeta says. "You're not risking your life for me."

"Awww, May you are aware that your dad is amaaaaaazing right! Even though he is on the brink of death he won't let your mom risk her life for his." I hear Ali say nonchalantly . My face flushes with anger and I likely would have retorted her remark with a snappy comment If Lars hadn't stepped in.

"Yeah, I mean if that was you and me in there I don't think I would have had the same amount of selflessness in me as May's dad does." he says.

It is only with his last few words that I realize that he was't dircting his playful statement at me, but at Ali. My face reddens for a reason I am not able to plaace at the moments.

"Ugh! Lars you suck!" Ali giggles, giving Lars a playful swat on the arm."

 _No, no no no no no! Come on May, push away thoughts of baby sitting there ten children. Focus on the tape._

I smile tightly at my friends display of affection and turn my attention back to the screen.

"Who said I was." Katniss says, and I allow a small smile at her obvious lying.

"So you're not going?" Peeta asks suspiciously.

Of course I'm not going. Give me some credit. Do you think I'm running straight into some free for all against Cato Clove and Thresh? Don't be stupid." Katniss says.

 _Oh come on Katniss, give it up!_ I think to myself, though the confused yet amused looks on Lars and Ali's faces imply otherwise.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"Katniss? Why are you using your mom's first name?" Lars asks, now fully confused.

"That isn't my mom." I say, as though it is a fact.

"Yeah she is." Ali chuckles, "She may have changed a bit but she is still the same at heart." Ali finishes, more seriously. I scoff at the remark.

"Please, she's a completely different person! And you know what Ali, know that I think about it her _kisses_ aren't even real!" I hiss.

"H-how would yo-" Ali stammers, caught off guard by my outburst.

I cut her off.

"Because I know my parents! Even with a simple peck on the check you can see it in their eyes how much love and passion goes into every one of those tiny little kisses! _Katniss's_ kisses have none of that! I bet it's all an act!" I say, though it is almost a yell.

"Why does it matter? You know they end up together and that they love each other now so why does it matter how they felt before?" Lars counters.

"I just do okay! Watching these tapes is one of the hardest things I have ever done so _excuse me_ if I get upset over a few things!" I scream. My anger seems to stun them into silence. We just sit there, our tense, quiet atmosphere interrupted once in a while by the voices on the tapes. Slowly but surly small drops of guilt begin to creep up on me and I soon feel the need to apologize.

"Look, I'm sorry. I've just been really on edge today and I don't know what's up with me, but that's really no excuse. Forgive me?" I finish with a shy smile, and a subtle look at Lars that he easily catches.

Ali doesn't hesitate to forgive me and pull me into one of her signature bear hugs. But soon after that me and Lars seem to get into a staring contest. But after a good five minutes he finally caves and apologizes as well.

"Oh and May, I want you to know that while we may not know what you are going through but we are going to support you through this no matter what happens." Lars says.

I nod gratefully.

If only me and my parents could make up this fast. I could try and see other wise but it's no use, they are both just as, if not more, stubborn as me.

As I consider those fact I know I am going to need all the support I can find if I am going to get through this.

* * *

 **Short one! Sorry but I had to get out one quick because I leave for vacation tomorrow. No worries though I am bringing my laptop it might just take awhile to write, but who know, hopefully I will have some free time!**


	17. Chapter 17

(Katniss's POV)

I sit on the faded white chair in Peeta's art studio, watching him with interest as he paints what look like a small patch of dandelions. Peeta is usually painting when he gets home from a stressful day at work. It helps him, I think, to only focus on the even, precise brush strokes that dance on the canvas. I figure he is a bit on edge because of our conversation earlier but I can tell there is something else there. The "something else" that also plagues my mind.

Worry.

We are both worried, nervous, and anxious for May to finally get home from, well where ever she goes nowadays in order to avoid us. Because when she gets home, as soon as we have the chance we are going to sit her down and have a serious talk. I just hope she will listen.

"Peeta?" I start quietly. I hear the chair creak slightly as he turns to face me, but my eyes are glues to the floor.

"Yes, Katniss?" He says, matching my original volume.

"Where are we even going to begin?" I ask quickly. But it comes out so softly that for a moment I wonder if he even heard me.

"The beginning Katniss. The beginning is always a good place to start." Satisfied with his answer and smile and give him a gentle nod, signaling that I understand. Peeta smiles his dazzling smile and turns back around to face his painting.

After a few minutes of silence I notice that the quiet sound of Peeta's brush strokes has stopped. Before I can ask what is wrong, Peeta begins to speak.

"The day after I gave you the bread and locked eyes with you outside but I looked away too quickly because i didn't want you to notice my eye. But then I noticed after I look away you were staring down a poor patch of dandelions. Why, though? Why did those simple flowers make such an impact on you?" He ask warily, as he wasn't sure he actually wanted to know.

"Because from then on the represented hope. YOU represented hope. You saved my life and the next time I see you it was clear you suffered for it, and I happen to be next to a patch of dandelions. Those flowers gave me hope, and gave my family and I a meal to eat that night. You Peeta are my hope, my dandelion in the spring, a sign of rebirth, that proves that there is always hope for things to get better." I answer calmly.

By the time I have finished my explanation Peeta's cheeks are tinted pick and his beautiful blue eyes seemed to have misted over. I watch as he rises from his seat and makes his way over to me. Before I know it he is kneeling in front of me and I get an even better look at his handsome features.

A sharp jaw. His light pink lips that are mostly used for gracing the world with his perfect words, or gracing me with his perfect kisses. His straight nose. The way his fair skin seems to glow with innocence even after all we have been through. The way his golden curls rest simply on his forehead. And finally his eyes. In this moment so filled with love and adoration that I want to cry.

"Thank you Katniss. For saying that. And don't you worry about what we are going to tell May. I will be right there with you as always. You won't get hurt, I'll make sure of it. Because that's what you and I do, protect each other." Before I even know how to respond his lips are pressed up against mine.

Though the kiss is gentle it is filled with so much love and passion that I will certainly remember it after a while. All too soon we are forced to break apart to due the fact that we need to breath.

Damn you my instinct to live. Damn you.

* * *

It feels like days before May finally come home, and as soon as I see her face clearly I am struck with concern. Her face is red and tear streaked, her eyes are glassy and have the same glint of angst Peeta gets in his eyes when ever he has to revisit a particularity bad memory. As soon as she walks through the door she gives Peeta and I a curt hello and then she is gone, stalked off to her room.

As soon as the sound of her footsteps stop Peeta and I share a look of worry, and I begin to follow May upstairs. I make my way to her slightly open door, about to knock, but freeze.

She is on the phone with someone.

"Oh my god! ALI!"

Ali.

"I am so happy for you! That really is great! NO! Of course I don't mind, it's your life, you and him go on ahead. I'll be there if you need me." She says to her. There is a period of silence in which I am sure Ali is saying something back to May. "No probs Ali. Besides what are friends for?" They both say their goodbyes, and before I know it, I hear the sound of sniffling . . . oh no.

My daughter is crying.

Oh geez and I am just standing outside of her door listening to her cry! Inwardly cursing myself I slowly push open the door and pretend to be shocked when I see her crying.

"Oh May! What's wrong?" She looks up and me, yet she doesn't respond, she just continues to sob. Without hesitation I wrap my arms around May's trembling form. She caves in toward me and we just sit there, her sobbing and me doing my best to be her rock.

After her tears have finally stopped flowing I release her from my hold. She slouches her shoulder and looks down at the floor. Unable to take it any longer and gently grab her shoulders, forcing her to look into my eyes.

Surprised by all the emotions I find in her eyes: sadness, guilt, anger, and worst of all, fear. I push away the thought that her fear could be directed at me and I begin to speak.

"May, what's wrong?"

No response.

"Please May, tells me what's wrong so I can help you."

No response.

"May, please!"

Finally I see her impassive mask crack. Her eyes begin to well up again and I use my thumb to wipe away forming tears. Then after what feels like days of silence, she speaks.

"Lars . . . he asked Ali out." At first I am filled with glee the Mays closest friends seem to have fallen for each other. But then I choose to think of it form her perspective.

One could say that May's group is pretty popular. They definitely have the physical part down pat.

I used to tease Lars relentlessly when he was a little boy. I would joke around that he would have all the girls at school in the palm of his hands, what with his sand colored hair, tan skin, and green apple eyes. The boy wouldn't have a problem getting a girl friend.

Then there was Ali. She was definitely pretty. Blessed with golden blond hair and bright, jade green eyes. She was absolutely adorable as a child. And if going by the last time I saw her, she has thankfully kept her childlike innocence and persona.

And last but certainty not least was May. Of course with Peeta as her father she is beautiful. He claims she got her looks from me but I beg to differ. Anyway she has inherited my dark brown hair though it seems to have mixed with Peeta's in the sense that she has princess like curls. Her eyes are probably her best feature. Big doe eyes, an impossible blue, complimented with long dark lashes.

Yep, there's no denying it. These kids have been blessed in the looks department. I blush and hope that didn't really sound as creepy as it did in my head.

Then there was the fact that all of the families were pretty wealthy. Peeta and I of course are victors. And with our winnings combined, our children have never wanted for anything. Ali's mom is a doctor, and her dad is a successful business man, and both Lars's parents are lawyers.

So combining all those factors, yes. May, Ali, and Lars were definitely popular. But even so, May never really branched out. She was satisfied with her friends and chose not to make any new ones. In this way she is like me, she hates change.

Ali and Lars are really her only friends, and the fact that they are most likely going to start a relationship with each other must have been hard to hear.

"Oh May . . . I'm sorry." I say after a few more seconds of quiet. She nods slightly and I bring her into another hug. We sit there for awhile, in comfortable silence, until May decides to break it.

"I . . . liked Lars." She says, so quietly that I almost didn't hear her.

"What?" I say in confusion. Of course she liked Lars, he was one of her best friends.

"You know . . . _like-like."_ She says, her face reddening more with every word. She must see the dumb expression on my face because she groans and lets her face become a shade of red I didn't know existed.

"God mom! I have a crush on him okay!" Uh oh.

The one boy Ali had ever liked, asked out her best friend. This is not good. If Lars was any other boy I would have been ridiculously furious with him for hurting my daughter. But as it is, Lars is one of May's closest friends. And he really is a good boy.

Great now more un needed emotions have been thrown into tonight's conversation.

What next?

* * *

(May's POV)

After the awkward apologies we continue to watch the tapes, the hostility in the air gone. It's practically torture. So it went a little like this:

-Peeta is drugged . . . what? Okay then.

-Oh no Katniss run! Get away from clove! Agh come on you can get her off you! Ahh no don't cut her! Get her off you Katni- Woah what is that!

-Oh cool it's Thresh. Geez a rock, really Thresh! Awww for Rue!

-Well if I went through all that in won night I would fall asleep even faster than that! Oh yay! Peeta's awake! Katniss's head surrounded by blood is a great sight to wake up to I'm sure. Aww it's like they switched roles now Peeta is taking care of Katniss . . . oh she still hasn't woken up yet.

-Finally! She's awake! Good they're both all better now! Wait if Peeta is all better now, how does he lose his leg.

-Oh god Peeta that's nightlock! Shoot was that a cannon! Oh it was that clever girl, taken out by berries . . . doesn't seen likely. Suicide maybe?

-Oh no! Thresh is dead! (I cried again when he was killed by Cato.)

So now we are at the part where it seems like all of the water sources have been drained in the middle of the night. It seems quite obvious that the gamemakers are trying to drive the remaining three tributes together for the final battle.

"It's so obvious what the gamemakers are doing, so why do all the tributes go to the lake anyway when that's exactly what the gamemakers want?" I ask to my friends.

"Well the really don't have a choice. They can only go so long without water, and the only water source left is the lake so might as well get it over with." says Lars.

"And I bet the tributes would want the games to end a soon as possible." adds Ali. I nod in understanding and turn my attention back to the screen. Both Katniss and Peeta have made it to the lake when all _six_ us hear the sound of a low growl. Cato then comes bursting through the trees running like a madman. At first I am wondering why he just ran past Katniss and Peeta when I realize that the growl came from the animal chasing him.

He makes his way toward the cornucopia and Katniss follows suit. I openly cringe with sympathy as I watch Peeta struggle to run with his (Still not completely healed) leg.

"Oh come on Peeta!" Ali cries out. I turn my head and she looks and me in sympathy. I tun my attention back to the screen before I can do something stupid, like cry again.

Eventually Katniss remembers Peeta's leg and runs back to help him. They both are able to make it to the Cornucopia, when- _HOLY SHIT A MUTT!_

I look around at my friends faces and I quickly realize that maybe I said that last part out loud.

"Oh my god . . . May? I didn't know you had a mouth on you!" Ali teases.

The fun quickly dies out when we realize exactly what just happened on the screen. Peeta's life, once again, is in jeopardy thanks to his leg.

"Oh . . . well, now I understand why your dad has the artificial leg. I got a bit confused before once they were both okay." Lars blurts out. Ali and I nod to show we were thinking similar things.

The horrible wolf-like mutts jump and claw at Katniss and Peeta. It isn't until we get a close look at one of the mutts that the horrific realization hits me.

The mutt we are shown is the smallest one, with matching dark brown fur and eyes. And And one more clue that makes my eyes bulge in disbelief. A collar made from straw is around the mutts neck, and it is engraved with a clear _11_. Katniss and I realize it at the same time

"OH MY GOD!" I screech.

Both of my friends necks snap towards me with worry. "What? What is it May!" Ali presses.

"IT'S RUE!" I cry. At my words the three of us notice similarities between the rest of the tributes and the mutts.

One with shiny blond fur and emerald green eyes: Glimmer

One with chocolate brown eyes and glossy red fur: Foxface

The largest looking mutt with dark fur and eyes: Thresh

I am at a loss for words. Just when I though the capitol could not get more _evil_ , they do something like this. As I am processing this horrible truth, I seemed to have missed quite a lot, due to the fact the Cato has Peeta in suffocating headlock and is taunting Katniss.

"Shoot me and he goes down with me." He says, his meaning clear. Just as I begin to feel hopeless at see Peeta using his own blood to paint an _x_ on the top of Cato's hand. Katniss quickly understand when she shoots Cato exactly where the _x_ was. With a scream of Pain, Cato reflexively takes is hand away from Peeta's neck, and Peeta slams back into him sending him falling off the top of the tall golden structure. Katniss and Peeta clutch each other and wait for the cannon that signals Cato's death.

Though edited down to a few minutes, it seems as though hours pass by when we see one shot of them listening to Cato's screams and the sun is just barely showing, and then another shot when it is high in the sky. Yet it seems that Cato's pain filled screams refuse to stop. Unable to listen to the horrible cries, Katniss takes her last arrow, the one from Peeta "bandage", and shoots it straight into his brain.

The canon sounds.

"Then we won, Katniss." Peeta says, emotionless.

"Hurray for us." Katniss adds with the same lack of enthusiasm.

As the minutes pass I begin to wonder why Katniss and Peeta have not been crowned as the victors.

They soon go to the lake in the hopes that a hovercraft just needs to collect the body. They begin to quench their thirst when I hear it.

An announcement. My mind is a jumble as I try to understand what is going on. In my confusion I look over at Lars and Ali, only to see that they are just as confused as I am.

The announcement ends, and as soon as I process the words and combination of horror and blinding rage consumes me.

 _A REVOKED RULE CHANGE . . . ONLY ONE VICTOR . . ._

These are the words I hear floating around in my head. I am so close to screaming when I hear Ali beat me too it.

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me!" She yells. Lars and I gasp when we hear the innocent one of our group curse with so much venom in her voice. "After all they have done to escape with each other, they have to throw it a damn revoked rule change! Ugh!" Ali buries her face is one of the throw pillows we have, and I hear another round of colorful cursing that has been muffled by the pillow. I swear I even see Lars blush.

I tune back into the tape in time to see Peeta's knife flying into the lake and Katniss's bow pointed straight at his heart. I gasp at the image but quickly calm down when Katniss lowers her bow, and her head, in shame. Peeta calmly raises her bow again.

"No, do it." He says.

"I can't," Katniss says, sadness edged into every syllable, " I won't." She adds defiantly.

"Do it. Before they send those mutts back or something. I don't want to die like Cato." Peeta asks again. My eyes are filled to the brim with unshed tears. It is so hard to watch kids only slightly older than me debating who should live.

"Then you shoot me. You shoot me and go home and live with it!" Katniss yells, angry. She shoves her weapons into Peeta's hands

"You know I can't." He says, dropping the bow and arrows. "Fine, I'll go first anyway." He bends down and rips ff the bandage, allowing a think gush of blood to slide down his leg and into the grass. And with it my tears begin to silently glide down my cheeks.

"No, you can't kill yourself." Katniss cries, trying in vain to salvage the ripped up bandage.

"Katniss, it's what I want." He sighs desperately.

"You're not leaving me here alone." Katniss replies firmly. Peeta then bends down to help Katniss to her feet.

"Listen," he starts, "We both know they have to have a victor. It can only be one of us. Please, take it. For me." He continues to go on a heartbreaking rant about how much he loves her, but I can tell Katniss's mind is else wear.

After a moment or two Katniss begins to reach for the pouch she filled earlier with the nightlock berries. Peeta sees this and grabs her wrist.

"No, I won't let you." He says. Katniss looks up into his eyes.

"Trust me." She says evenly. After a few seconds of contemplating, he lets go of her. She opens up the pouch and empties a bit of the berries into each of their palms.

"On the count of three?" She says. He nods and leans down to kiss her gently.

"The count of three." He confirms. They stand back to back, empty hands locked together.

"Hold them out. I want everyone to see." Peeta says. They both raise there hands filled with the berries into the sunlight.

I watch in horror as they begin to count down.

"One." I feel small droplets of sweat begin to form on my palms.

"Two." I now have to focus on breathing evenly.

"Three!" Ali, Lars, and I all let out a collective gasp as we watch the dark berries fall to their opens mouths, when all of a sudden-

"Stop! Stop!" The frantic announcer yells. Both Katniss and Peeta spit out the still solid berries at the voice. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victors of the 74th Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark! I give you- the tributes of District 12!"

We watch as they share a shocked hug, and then it's over. The screen goes black and we only have a dim lamp to illuminate our tear streaked faces.

We sit for a while, quietly, before I have to break the silence.

"I have to go." They understand my situation, so they just nod. I open the wooden door to be greeted with the setting sun. I shoot my silent friends one last glance before I hurry home.

I rush home. As soon as I open the door I see both my parent sitting peacefully in the living room. Clearly they have been waiting for me.

"Hello." I say simply, unable to look them in the eyes just yet. I hop quickly up the stairs. The sooner I escape the tense atmosphere, the better.

* * *

After 45 minutes or so I get Ali's call, just as expected.

"Hey Ali!" I say as enthusiastically as possible, for I know the exact reason she has called.

"OMG! MAY! Oh you'll never believe what just happened!" I she giggles through the phone.

"Well I won't know until you tell me!" I say, keeping up the act.

"Okay,okay. So, after you left the home Lars walked over to, offered me his hand, and brought me outside. And He held me hand the whole time! Anyway he brought me to the small pond we found last summer,uh you remember that right?" She says quickly.

"Yep."

"Okay, so anyway, he brought me to the pond and we kind of just stood there for a few minutes before he started talking." She has to pause to control her giggling. "So he started going on about how much he liked me, and then," She pauses again to release a squeal, "HE ASKED ME OUT! AAAAA!"

In spite of myself I can't help but release a small chuckle at her excitement.

"Oh my god, ALI!" She makes a noise that sounds like she started to squeal again but a round of giggles interrupted her. "I am so happy for you! That really is great!" I say as genuinely as possible.

"Oh and May? I hope this doesn't make you feel awkward, please don't hate me." I am thrown off guard by Ali's words. Did she actually think I could hate her for being happy?

"NO! Of course I don't mind, it's your life, you and him go on ahead. I'll be there if you need me." I say. And it's true, no matter what my personal feelings are I have to step back at the moment and be there for Ali.

"Oh, thank you so much May! That means a lot to me." She replies sweetly.

"No probs Ali. Besides what are friends for?" I say truthfully and she giggles again in response.

"We'll I gotta go, congrats again Ali. See you tomorrow." I say.

"Of course, bye May!" We hang up, but after a moment or so I feel a dampness on my cheeks. It takes me another moment to realize that I am crying.

Then I hear it.

I turn my head toward the sound of the creaking door, only to be met with my mom's shocked grey eyes.

"Oh May! What's wrong?" She says, but I am unable to answer her so I just continue to cry. Before I truly know what is going on, mom has wrapped me up in a comforting hug.

We both jut sit there for a while, me crying, and her trying to hold me together. Soon enough my cries stop, and she lets go of me. With most of my energy drained I just slouch my shoulders and stare at the ground, embarrassed.

My mom cracks first. She gently grabs me by the shoulders, and I am forced to look into her eyes.

Just now I begin to process that this women is the girl that I was watching on a horrible tape, not an hour ago. I hope my tiny slither of fear doesn't show in my face.

"May, what's wrong?" I don't answer. I don't want to talk about it. "Please May, tells me what's wrong so I can help you." She continues to press. But I am just as stubborn. I refuse to speak yet. "May, please!" Her yelling finally gets me to crack. Guilt at what I have been doing behind her back fills me, and my vision begins to blur with tears again, but I stay quiet.

Finally the need to get something off my chest overlaps my stubbornness so i begin speaking.

"Lars . . . he asked Ali out." I am only met with a blank expression, until she understands.

"Oh May . . . I'm sorry." I nod and she hugs me again. We break apart and she waits for me to continue.

"I . . . liked Lars." I say softly.

"What?" She says, missing the point.

"You know . . . _like-like."_ I feel my face begin to flush at the face that I have to spell this out. Has my mom _never_ had a crush on a boy before. One look at her face and I internally groan. She still doesn't get it.

"God mom! I have a crush on him okay!" She looks shocked at first than sad. I can practically _feel_ how red my face is. I have never wanted to bury my face in a pillow than I did right now.

* * *

 **Woo hoo! Longest chapter yet! What did you guys think? Did you like the ending?  
**

 **What will happen with Ali and Lars?  
**

 **I am so excited to right the next chapter! Chapter 18 is going to have the conversation between May and her parents, and Lars Ali and May are going to start watching the Quarter Quell tape!**

 **Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, I'm sorry this too so long, but I was experiencing some major writers block. Anyway I'm going to start this new thing where I answer your reviews at the beginning of the chapter. So in the coming chapters if you have any questions or theories, post a review and I'll make sure to answer you!**

* * *

 **ColMikeFuser**

Good story so far...enjoying it immensely.

 **Thank you! I hope that you continue to enjoy the future chapters!**

 **lissee92**

This is an awesome fanfic can't wait to read chapter 18.

 **Thanks , hopefully I can get these chapters up as quickly as possible.**

 **issy2606xxx**

Update soon please. I love this story so please try to make it as long as possible.

 **I hope I can get the chapters up quickly. I fully intend on extending this story to fulfill all of it's possibilities!**

* * *

(Katniss's POV)

A little while after May's confession an awkward silence seems to linger. I am immensely grateful when Peeta calls us down for dinner. May literally _runs_ down the stairs into the kitchen. I hear Peeta let out a surprised gasp and walk into the kitchen to find May clutching Peeta tightly around his waist. Peeta shoots me a confused look over May's shaking form. Peeta gently pries May off of his waist and bends down so he as at eye level with him.

"Hey, my flower, are you okay?" He whispers. May hesitates, but finally looks at him with her matching blue eyes and nods slightly. "Alright then," he leads her to her spot at the table, "I made one of your favorites, breaded chicken and mashed potatoes. . ." he says. She look up a him, giving him a small smile and nods gratefully.

Dinner was an awkward and mostly silent affair. Once in a while Brogan or Peeta would try to strike up a conversation but they all quickly died out. Nearly all of my attention was focused on May and I could tell she new it. She silently ate her dinner while she stubbornly kept her gaze only on her plate. I felt a knot twist on my stomach when I thought of what was to happen after dinner. The time was coming, and it was coming quickly.

The meal ends quickly, and Brogan bids us goodnight. He is the one thing I am not worried about, once his head hits the pillow, that boy is out like a light. May all but runs from the table when she finishes eating, but as she begins to make her way upstairs, Peeta calls out to her.

"Oh, uh May, could you stay down here?" he says. She hesitates just long enough for me to notice, but eventually nods and makes her way to the lone chair next to where Peeta and I are sitting on the couch.

I take a deep breath, and feel my hands shake slightly. Peeta, as always, notices and gives my shaky hand an encouraging squeeze.

"Okay," I start evenly, "May we are aware of what you have been learning about in one of your classes. And we just wanted to tell you that we are here for you. I now regret every second of my life that we hadn't told you earlier, but if I'm being honest I was afraid. But I'm hoping that you will forgive me, and that we can make up for it." I manage to get out.

"So, May do you have any questions?" Peeta adds. Many emotions play out on May's face as she looks at us with wide eyes. She nods slowly.

"Yes, who was Prim? If she was our Aunt how come you've never told us about her? Did she move away? Are you mad at her? Is that why I've never met her? How come-" I cut her off to keep more painful words away.

"Yes, May. Prim was my little sister, and would be your Aunt. I've never talked about her because it is so, _so,_ painful. I was to scared to feel that pain again, and I apologize for keeping your Aunt a secret." I say quietly. I see Peeta give me a sad smile, and her brings my once again shaking hand to his lips.

"How did she die?" I hear May barely whisper. I give her a confused look. "You said she was your little sister, _was_. I can read between the lines." She finishes.

"Well May, I don't know if you've learned this yet but I was chosen to lead the revolution against the Capitol," I smile slightly at her wide eyes, "And during a mission in the Capitol, someone dropped bombs onto the wall of children who stood in front of the Presidents mansion. The rebels medical team swarmed in to help the kids, and your Aunt Prim was one of them." I don't even realize that I'm crying until Peeta leans over to me and gently wipes a tear from my cheek with his thumb.

I look over and see May's eyes are a bit wet as well. I go on before I can convince myself otherwise. "You would have loved her, and she would have _adored_ you! She was brave, kind, beautiful, smart, talented, and the sweetest darn thing in the whole country. I know that if she was still here today, she would be the most successful doctor in all of Panem." I go on a rant.

The corners of May's lips turn up slightly, but I know there is more.

"How old was she?"

"Thirteen." I say, and I am sure for a second that May couldn't hear me over the sound of my heart splitting open.

She lets out an involuntary gasp of grief, for an Aunt she never even met. I allow a single warm tear to glide down my face and lean over to bury myself in the crook of Peeta's neck.

"May?" Peeta says, indicating if she has more questions.

"Yes, well, um-" voice is thick with grief for a girl she does not know, "dad, what about your family?" she finishes hesitantly. I feel Peeta tense beneath me only slightly.

"Well, at the end of the Quarter Quell, your mom blew out the force field that surrounded us, causing the entire country of Panem to experience a major blackout. During this period of time the Capitol dropped bombs all over the district, killing a lot of people," he takes a shaky breath,"including my family."

"Tell me about them?"

From where I am leaning on Peeta, I can actually feel the muscles in his lips twitch up.

"Your brother is named after my father, Brogan Mellark. He was the kindest man I ever knew, and was my rock during my childhood. My mother, Bertha Mellark, was indeed a harsh women, and firmly believed in the phrase 'tough love'." I roll my eyes subtly, that's putting it lightly. "I had two older brothers, Henry and Rye. Henry was the oldest and my mom's favorite since he's the most like her I guess, stern and serious. But since he's a Mellark he had I fun side that Rye and I were able to bring out on occasion. Rye, oh god, Rye was the complete opposite of Henry." He says, chuckling slightly. "He was always cracking jokes and playing pranks at school. He was always trying to make people smile, and he usually succeeded." Peeta is now smiling happily. I know that smile, it's the kind of smile you wear when you forget that what you are talking about is gone. "Henry was married about a year and a half before I was reaped," the happy smile begins to slide off his face. I squeeze his hand and give him a slight nudge to reassure him. "His wife's name was Bella and she was the most graceful women in the district. Thin and fair, but a bit uptight if you ask me. She was nice enough though." Peeta shakes his head and breaks the nostalgic trance. He begins to stare off into space, so I try to keep the conversation going.

"Anything else you wanted to talk about?" May begins to shake her head but she thinks of something and actually snorts in amusement of her thought.

"Yeah, _where the heck_ did you learn how to shoot a bow and arrow. And how come you stopped?" My cheeks blush a bit at her question.

"I actually didn't stop," May cocks her head in confusion, "Sometimes when you go to school I go out hunting in the woods. I mean where do you think all of the fresh meat come from?" I finish playfully. In my head I am praying she won't be upset with me.

"Oh, I don't know, THE STORE!" She yells.

Oh no.

I hide my face again in the crook of Peeta's neck to hide my embarrassment. May huffs loudly and turns her head away from me. "I'm sorry for yelling, it's just- _why_ didn't you ever tell me?" She whines.

I sit up and look at her sadly, "As soon as I found out I was pregnant with you I was terrified. Not because of the fact that I was going to be a mother, but over the fact that I didn't know that I could protect you. I was scared that you would eventually find out about, well you know, and well hate us. I was scared I was going to lose you, one way or another. I never wanted you to have a reason to be afraid of me, and I didn't think having you know that I have the ability to kill an animal with ease would help that cause." I answer seriously.

May doesn't speak for a while.

"I think that's enough for now." She says finally. "Goodnight, mom and dad. I love you."

 _I love you_

My heart swells with selfish joy. Even after everything she now knows, she still loves us.

"Goodnight flower. We love you too." Peeta says for the both of us. I smile lovingly at my daughters tired face. I watch as she makes her way up stairs, and lean into Peeta, content.

* * *

(May's POV)

I sit in my dark room trying to digest what just happened.

1\. Mom's little sister, the one for whom she risked her life for again and again, died very young in a brutal explosion.

I can't even begin to imagine what that must feel like. If something like that happened to Brogan, it would destroy me. And I aren't nearly as close as my mother seemed to Primrose. When my mom volunteered to her sister, she basically signed up to die, all so her sister wouldn't have to go into the games. It's pretty amazing...and awful.

2\. Dad's _entire_ family was killed in an intentionally fatal bombing of the district.

This one may have gotten to me the most. If only because I am very close with my dad. He is so kind and wonderful that it's hard to imagine that such a horrible thing happened to him. His entire family was killed, _murdered,_ in a bombing sent by the capitol. It's hard to imagine that the government of Panem was once so horrible. It's makes me wonder what else happened in my parents past that they haven't told me yet.

3\. My mom still hunts and is highly skilled with a bow and arrow, and she never mentioned it fear of us, well _fearing her._

It's pretty upsetting that my mother was so afraid of us being afraid of her, that she chose to keep her biggest passion from us. I don't understand why though. I mean the fact that my mom can shoot a bow and arrow is awesome. How many kids can say that. Hopefully I can convince her to take me hunting sometime.

I sign and snuggle deeper under my thick covers. Tomorrow after school is the when we are going to start watching my parents second games. A stab of guilt shoots through me, but I ignore it. I need to know. My parents may have started to tell me somethings but that doesn't mean that they will tell me everything.

I close my heavy eyes and let sleep take me.

* * *

I am barely able to keep my eyes open in math class. My teacher should really just retire all ready. We have been going over the same question for about 15 minutes. I look over at the girl next to me and we share a look of dread.

 _Riiiing_

Thank god! Finally the bell rings signaling the end of the boring class. I make it to my locker and open it, and grab my books for history. I am just closing my locker when I hear the echo of feet in the hallway fading. Class is going to start soon. I end up having run to the classroom to make it in time. I make it to my desk just as the bell rings to start the class. The teacher makes her way up to her podium and begins the lesson for today. I look up at the board.

The words, _The Aftermath of the Games._

The aftermath?

Before I can wonder about today's lesson title the teacher makes her way up to the podium to start the class.

"Okay class, quiet down. Today as you probably know from reading the board, today we are going to start learning about the aftermath of the games. Now I'm not talking about how the country was generally effected. I'm talking about how all 75 victors we deeply, and traumatically effected."

"Plagued with nightmares and PTSD these children suffered for basically the rest of their lives." For just a moment I see her eyes flick to me and I flinch at the meaning behind her eyes.

Pity.

It may have only been there for a second, but I saw it, as did most of the class. I look down at my desk as my eyes begin to burn with unshed tears.

I think back to all the times I have been woken up by my mom's screams. Even the few times I have heard my dad grunt in pain or fear in his sleep.

What aren't they telling me. What tortures them during their every living moment.

* * *

I wait outside Ali's locker for her. She has been itching to tell me about how her date with Lars went yesterday. I soon see her running up to me, excitement showing clearly on her face.

"Oh May! It was amazing." She continues to gush as she opens up her locker and puts away her 8th period books. "He took down to that cool roller rink I've been wanting to go for a while. And oh! It was so much fun! Did you know Lars is a naturals roller skater! Oh oh oh, and after we got some ice cream and took a walk in the park and watched the sunset! Oh May, it was like something out of a movie!" She giggles.

Wonderful. My two best and really only friends are experiencing a fairy tale romance and I am left on the sidelines.

Ali checks her phone and gasps.

"Oh come on May, we gotta meet Lars at the home. She grabs my arm, and we both giggle as she pulls me down the hall just a bit to quickly.

* * *

Ali drags me the rest of the way to the house. We walk in quickly, giggling quietly to each other. I turn my head and nearly collide with Lars's chin. I blush and look up at him with a smile. He looks right through me. I turn and see that he and Ali are making eyes at each other. I groan and roll my eyes. I push past him and make my way to the tapes and the projector. I take the tape with a golden _75_ written on it, with the words _3rd Quarter Quell_ written in small writing under the numbers.

I take a shaky breath and put in the tape.

I back away from the projector and look towards my friends. Ali is giggling and twirling her hair,blushing. And Lars is grinning adorably and blushing even brighter than Ali.

I huff and bury my head in between my knees.

This sucks.

The pair finally stop their flirting and join me on the floor.

"Okay here we go. The second time my parents are forced to fight for their lives."

"We're here for you May." Ali says. She places a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, no matter what." Lars adds. I risk looking up at him and am met with his perfect smile and warm eyes. I try to fight a blush and manage to smile back.

I take a deep breath and make my way up to the projector to start the tape. I press the button before I can chicken out and scoot back to my friends.

The golden word _The Reading of the Card_ appear on the screen.

"What's the reading of the card?" Ali asked quietly.

Lars and I both shrug and turn our attention back to the screen.

The evil man I have come to know as President Snow walks up to a Podium. A little boy carrying a small chest walks up to him.

The reading of the card is apparently when the President reads what the theme of the 3rd Quarter Quell will be. This Quells theme is that the tributes will be reaped from the pool of victors in each of the districts.

I shiver at the evil in the eyes of the late President Snow.

The reaping are next. We start in district 1 where the first victors reaped are a pair of sibling who apparently one back to back games. The tributes from district 2 catch my attention because of how crazed they look and the fact that the female tribute's teeth have been altered to be disturbingly sharp, tipped with gold.

District 3's tributes are a bit odd but they aren't too strange.

District 4's tributes, oh god Finnick Odair (his face is one of the reasons I have remembered his name) is one of the most handsome men I have ever laid eyes on, and based on Ali's face I'm pretty sure she agrees with me. For the female tribute at first a pretty woman with dark brown hair is reaped and she immediately freaks out. But an old woman volunteers for her.

I sigh knowing that her volunteering for the games is basically a death wish. My heart goes out for the woman because I am sure she knows that too.

The tributes from 5 and 6 don't really stand out that much. They are basically just addicts and their appearance shows it.

The female tribute from district 7 look pretty dangerous to me so I automatically begin to worry how she will effect my parents survival, even though I know they will survive.

Finally we make it to district 12. My mom stands alone on the female side of the stage. You can already see the toll the first games have taken on her, and you can tell she has matured even more than since last year.

My dad and their mentor from last year, Haymitch Abernathy stand on the other side of the stage.

Hm, Haymitch Abernathy. I'll have to ask my parents what happened to him.

Anyway, it's no big shock that my mom is reaped as the female tribute. My eyes fill with tears as I watch her slowly make her way to the center of the stage.

Haymitch and my mom share a look right before the male tribute is called. Once Haymitch's name is called my mom's faces crumbles. My dad immediately volunteers to take is place and I smile against my better judgement.

"Why would he volunteer to go back in to the games, that Haymitch guy can handle himself I'm sure." Lars asks confused.

I look up at him, shocked. "Because he needs to protect her, no matter what." I say seriously.

"Yeah Lars, haven't you met her parents. He loves her, he'll do anything to keep her safe." Ali adds.

Lars gulps and nods, embarrassed. I scoff quietly and look back to the screen.

 _The Tribute Parade,_ here we go...

* * *

 **Once again guys, I am really sorry about how long this chapter took to get out. I promise that I will try to never have this long of a delay on chapter updates. Anyway, please review! Remember I'm going to start responding to any questions you might have at the beginning of the next chapter. Bye!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews I have been getting! It means a lot to me to know what you guys think about the story so far! I just realized that when I posted the chapters for some reason the name of May's history teacher won't show up, so I want everyone to know that her name is supposed to be Delly Dalton. Obviously this is Delly Cartwright but she married a man named Jake Dalton. ( I mentioned that in one of the earlier chapters I think). I just wanted you guys to know. For some reason my laptop won't let me type names that start with mr or mrs.**

 **Anyway time to answer some reviews!**

 **Kl**

Yeah! Good job! May is taking this very well. It must be the history class. However, if she is paying attention in history, why do a lot of things shock her in the video?

Since May is wondering about Haymitch, might she find out where he is on her own? Or will Katniss lead her to him? On one hand, going alone would allow more to be said. On the other hand, going together would push Katniss to tears again.  
You also have a lot of spelling errors and omitted words, but you probably already knew that.

 **To answer your first question, May is shocked by things in the video because there is a difference between learning about something, and actually seeing it. Especially when it involves both of you parents. For your second question all I can tell you is that it will be pretty dramatic when May finds out about Haymitch.**

 **Guest**

When are you going to write a new chapter? This one was really good by the way.

 **I am hoping that this chapter get out as quickly as possible. And thank you for the complement!**

 **Cammiexox**

Omg I just read this thing in 2 days and its fricking AWESOME!  
Your an AWESOME writer!  
The plot is AWESOME!  
I have a small request DON'T LET THIS END! (And let Lars find out may likes him! Can u say gossip!)

 **Oh My God, thank you so much! It's reviews like these that really give me the encouragement to keep writing! And as for your request, I fully intend to keep writing as long as people keep reading. And I plan on continuing the romantic plot line of the story.**

* * *

(May's POV)

As soon as the golden words fade away my heart stops at the image of the the pair of beautiful siblings glittering in their chariot. District two also looks strong in stylized capitol versions of military uniforms. My breathing has been able to start again once I see the rest of the tributes and the way they seemed to have lost their strong bodies and imitating presence.

My mind has began to wonder and I startled by the breath taking appearance of my parents.

They look so strong and beautiful and powerful in their costumes.

They are not even simply wearing fire. No. They _are_ fire. Flickering and dancing in the wind and they ride down the street.

Unlike last time they are not smiling and waving, they are basically ignoring the screaming crowd. They seem to be glaring at an unknown point ahead of them. My parents immediately get a close up and I can't help but stare.

My mother is glaring with such anger and hatred that she truly looks deadly. Her gray eyes cold and unforgiving. Dark dramatic makeup making her look deadly and powerful.

Next to her though my dad can only manage looking powerful and serious. No matter how much dramatic makeup is put on on him he can never look truly look deadly. The sky blue eyes that he and I share still shine as bright as ever.

The entire crowd and even most of the other tributes are unable to take their eyes off of the two of them. A strange feeling of pride rushes through me at that.

My parents are not to be messed with. And everyone knows it.

Presidents Snow gives his boring speech, almost exactly the same as the last previous years games.

Next are the training scores. I'm hoping that my parents get scores close to the ones they got last year, especially for my mom.

But no.

They both get _12_ s.

To say we were shocked would be an under statement.

Besides a few of the tributes such as district 1 and 2, and the tributes Finnick Odair and Johanna Mason, my parents have little to worry about. I pause the tape just as the words _The interviews_ begins to flash onto the screen.

I turn towards my friends who have matching expressions of confusion on their faces. Unlike me, who is grinning so hard my cheeks are beginning to ache.

"What?" I ask them.

Lars is the first one to speak up, "What could they have both done to get 12s."

"What do you mean."

"Well in the last tape everyone seemed to pretty shocked that your mom got an _11._ I doubt they would be surprised if someone had gotten a score even higher than that before."

I nod in understanding, though I am not fully convinced.

"Oh!" Ali suddenly says, startling both Lars and I.

"What?" I say to her.

"The book, look at the book!" She exclaims.

The book?

"Yeah! You remember the history book you got from the library, don't you!"

"Oh yeah!" I gasp. I scamper to where I placed the book and bring it over towards my friends.

I flip through the pages for a couple moments until I find the chapter I am looking for.

I clear my throat and begin to read out loud.

" _The training scores from the 3rd Quarter Quell were certainly a first. District 12's tributes Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark made history when they were both given scores of 12s as their private sessions with the game makers. It has later stated that to earn those scores Peeta Mellark Painted a image of Rue Stenberg, a tribute of the previous year, covered in flowers after she had been killed in the arena."_

 **A/N: I used the last name of the actress who played Rue in the movie because that is what was used in the credits.**

What?

"You mom covered little Rue in flowers?" Ali says nearly tearing up.

"I guess, they probably cut it out from the tape." I answer.

"Yeah cause to the Capitol covering a little girl in flowers screams rebellion." Lars remarks dryly.

"I can't believe your dad painted a picture of her." Ali says, looking at me with awe.

"He probably wanted to hold them responsible for basically killing her." Lars says, and we nod in agreement.

We sit there for a few more moments before Ali nudges me. "Go on keep reading." She says quietly. I nod and continue reading.

 _"And with Katniss Everdeen, it is said that during her private session she made a noose from rope, and strung up a dummy that was painted onto to resmeble the previous years head game maker, Seneca Crane, who had been executed."_

"And I though my dad was rebellious." I say after I finish reading the paragraph.

"Of course your mom had to out do your dad when it comes to rebelling." Lars laughed.

"Okay then, we have our answer. Now come on un-pause the tape!" Ali giggled. I chuckle and make my way back to the projector to start up the tape again.

The next thing to show up on the screen are the golden words that say _The Interviews._

It seems that there is a recurring theme with the victors turned tributes during their interviews. They all seem to be trying to use some type of angle to stop the games.

The siblings from district 1 seem to be trying to gain sympathy from the crowd. Beetee, district 3's male tribute seems to be taking a diplomatic approach to the whole thing. Finnick ,from district 4, reads a poem to his love, and every foolish capitol lady seems to be convinced that it's them. I scoff at their ignorance.

Johanna Mason, from district 7, seems to angerly plead with the capitol to change the rules of the games. Saying that when the rules where first written they may not have anticipated that such a strong bond would form between the capitol and the victors.

And then all too soon we see my mom walk on screen.

I can only gasp.

Ali chokes on a sob.

Lars shakes his head, disgusted.

My mom is wearing a wedding dress.

A beautiful, stunning, glorious wedding dress. Doused in shimmering pearls and glittering jewels my mom is even more gorgeous than I have seen here previously in these tapes.

She goes through her interview playing up the fact that her wedding had to be canceled.

I pause the tape and turn back to my friends, who look as confused as I am.

"Wait, what?" I say bewildered.

"Your mom was supposed to marry your dad before, well you know, they actually god married." Ali asks.

Lars is already looking through the book again before I say anything.

Ali and I are silent for a few moments while Lars flips through the pages with an awkward grimace on his face. Finally he finds the page he is looking for. He waves us over and begins to read.

"During an interview of the star-crossed lovers of district 12 for the five year anniversary of the rebellion, they admitted that initially the romance between them had been...an act to survive."

No..that can't be right.

Lars pauses and looks at me.

Green eyes meet blue.

I see a mixture of apprehension and sympathy. And something else I can't quite place...

He is the first to break our staring contest. He looks down and clears his throat as looks back down at the book. I look of over and Ali and see she seems to be glaring down at her hands and she has a bright blush staining her cheeks.

Before I have time to question, Lars begins to read again.

"Parts of this act included when Peeta Mellark claimed that him and Katniss Everdeen had married and that she was pregnant with their child."

A surprised gasp escapes me.

"Well then, I guess we'll hear about that soon." Lars closes the thick book and turn back to us, motioning to unpause the tape.

My dad is up next.

He is dressed in a suit that is like one a capitol groom might have worn back then.

He steps up to Caesar Flickerman and they exchange pleasantries similar to his last interview, and then Caesar jumps into wedding talk. My dad goes on about how he and mom are already married when he suddenly drops the bomb.

"If it weren't for the baby."

* * *

(Katniss's POV)

I feel the warm sun streaming through the open window. I blink open my eyes and smile and the sight in front of me. Peeta's sleeping face, sleep making him look as young as we were when I first fell in love with him.

I feel his hand resting where it has always, right on my scarred hip. And mine, since the first time we ever slept together, rest right on his chest.

So I am able to feel the steady, strong, beat of his heart.

I close my eyes again with a trace of a smile on my lips and bury my face in the crook of his shoulder. As soon as I resumed my original position I once again feel myself slipping back into unconsciousness.

And with Peeta by my side, I know that everything is going to be just fine.

* * *

 **Short one I know but I had to finish it because I'm going to Disney in a few days! Hopefully I can make it up with the next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello my lovelies! Omg, I'm doing English honors this year and I got a project to do over the summer! It's like one day I'm all "Yeah, no work for the whole summer!" and the next day I'm all "Oh wonderful, I have to read a 453 page book and write a 2 page essay on it...yeah." I'm sure you can understand my reluctance to actually start. Speaking of I should probably start considering the beginning of school is right around the corner.**

 **Anyway let's start responding to some reviews!**

 **Kl**

I started crying during this and I don't know why.  
With these new developments, I can tell May has more questions to ask. However, it may take a little more courage after the last reaction from her parents.

 **Odd enough, the fact that you started crying is very flattering, haha. And yeah, May is only going to become more and more confused as these tapes continue. As for what happens with her parents, you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Cammiexox**

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE MENTION! I'm really glad it motivated you! I will keep trying to review as long as you keep writing! I really like the bit ''then he dropped the bomb'' because (I know it wasn't really appropriate) I burst out laughing because when I first read the book I ran about screaming he dropped the bomb! Xx

 **Okay, first things first the fact that you ran out screaming "he dropped the bomb!" is hilarious! And thank you for everything else it really make this all worth it!**

* * *

(May's POV)

For one, I am glad we had a warning about my dad claiming that my mom was pregnant at the time of the Quell, or else I would have been much more in shock than I am right now.

As for how I am now, I am unable to speak for a moment. My mind consumed by thoughts of my parents fighting for not only their lives, but their unborn baby's life. How my dad would sacrifice his life for her and the baby, and how, even now when their love is undeniable, she would let him. How if they lost this child, they would be unable to recover from grief in time to try and save themselves. And the worst possible outcome, if one of them lost the other _and_ the baby. How they would fall into an deep depression, never to recover.

No.

No, that wouldn't happen.

I know it doesn't.

Because when I go home my mom will be making lunch for her and Brogan, if he isn't at a friends house and my dad will be upstairs painting. After my mom finishes making lunch she will take her's and my dad's upstairs to his studio and they will have lunch together filled with light conversations, laughs, and kisses.

Like always.

* * *

After the "announcement" we decided that was enough for the day.

"So guys," I began as we exited the house , "I was thinking we could head down to that new laser tag place. My dad took Brogan there and he loved it."

Their amused smiles falter and are replaced with a shy smile (Ali) and a slight grimace (Lars).

"What?" I ask. "What is it?"

A pink blush forms on Lars's cheeks, "Well a-actually, we- um..." he stammers. He gives Ali a look which can only be described as pleading.

"Um, well actually, May," She wraps her arms around his waist and leans her head on his shoulder, "Lars and I have a date!"

She looks up at him in adoration which Lars tries to match but ends up with just a slight smile.

"Oh!.." I stammer, "I see...no worries! We can hang out some other time!" I finish with an awkward laugh.

"Of course! Come on Lars!" She begins to lead him away, "See you later May!" I respond with a weak wave which Lars manages to return.

I let out a sigh as I begin to make my way down the street, keeping my eyes on a small pebble that I nudge with the toe of my shoe.

I wind up sitting on a bench in one of my favorite parts of the district.

The lake.

Coming to the lake with my family are some of my favorite memories of my childhood. Having picnics by the water, climbing trees,running in the grass, and picking berries.

And now I sit on the ground by the water, a soft breeze blowing my hair.

Alone.

I have never truly felt alone. Even when I found out my parents had lied to me about their pasts, at least Ali and Lars were there for me. But now they aren't.

The have a new relationship to focus on, one that doesn't involve me.

The sound of crunching leaves coming from behind me shakes me out of my thoughts.

I turn around and am met with the silhouette of a boy around my age. As he steps into the sunlight I am able to see him more clearly. He wears a blue and white flannel shirt, which is unbuttoned, revealing a light grey v-neck t-shirt.I then notice his light blue jeans, which are slightly worn down, and a pair of tan lace-up boots. The type which a construction worker might wear.

The sleeves of his shirt are rolled up to reveal slightly tanned skin. I then notice his dirty blond hair that extends just past his ears. Before I know it my eyes make contact with his. His eyes shine back a strange combination of grey and blue, mesmerizing me, though for only a moment.

"Oh.." He speaks in surprise at seeing my presence. I blush and look away.

"Hello..." I say quietly. I look up again slowly and blush slightly at the small smile on his face.

He makes his way over to me so I quickly get up off the ground to meet his height..even if I still need to look up at him.

"I'm Devin." He says raising his hand to shake mine. I blush again and shake his hand awkwardly.

I quickly push a lose piece of hair out of my face, "May."

"It's nice to meet you May." Devin says. "I didn't mean to intrude. I didn't know anyone else favored this spot." He says as he makes his way to the lake.

"It's actually one of my favorite places in the entire district." I say as we both sit down by the water.

"Oh really. Well I haven't been here long enough to find another good spot."

"Did you just move here or something?" I ask curious.

"Yeah, got here about a week ago." He responds with a chuckle.

"Oh, where did you move, is it around here?"

"I guess, I mean I'm right outside the victors village." He shrugs casually.

"That's pretty close to me." I grin shyly.

"Really.." He says with a small smirk.

Suddenly a chilly breeze blows past us sending shivers down my skin. I wrap my arms around myself as I stand up from the grass

"It's getting late, I better get going." I finish with a shy smile. I begin to walk away, when I hear his voice call my name.

"Hey May! Wait up!' He quickly walks up to me. "Will I see you again?" He stammers.

"Well do you go to school." I tease lightly, making him blush.

"Yeah, I start this week."

"I'll see you then I guess..." I say grinning

"Good.." Devin says shyly.

"Bye Devin.."

"Goodbye May..."

I turn and make my way back through the woods, still slightly blushing.

* * *

 **Yay a new character! What do you guys think of Devin? Sorry it's so short I just got back from florida and I need to update somewhat.**

 **Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys life sucks 'cause we have to wake up at 5:00am! Cool now that the introductions are out of the way, let's get on with the chapter!**

(Katniss's POV)

I am sitting on the couch reading a book, with mt legs propped up on Peeta's lap when the door creeks open. We both turn our heads to the sound, faces brightening when we see May come out from be hind the door.

"I'm home!" She yells oblivious to our presents.

"We can see that flower." Peeta chuckles. I attempt to hold my smile back when I notice how flushed she is.

"Something wrong, sweetie?" I question with a grin.

She blushes even brighter before shaking her head no.

"Hungry?" I ask as I make my way from the couch.

"N-no, I'm fine." She stammered turning an even _brighter_ red as she rushed to the stairway.

"You sure?"

'Yup, G'night" She replied quickly scampering up the steps.

"Goodnight." Peeta an I replied in union. We allowed the silence to linger for a while longer before Peeta spoke.

"What's up with her?"

* * *

(May's POV)

I run up the stairs trying to ignore the confused looks of my parents. I finally made it to my safe haven of a bedroom. I all but slammed the door shut, and slid down to the floor against it.

I still felt the after effect of my face flushing so hard. I have no idea what came over me, especially when I turned down an offer of food, which is so unlike me.

I eventually find the energy to make my way from the door and onto my lovely bed. I bury my face in the plush duvets and quilts that cover the comfortable mattress.

What is happening to me?

What even was my day?

First I go to watch my parents in a video that contains them fighting for their lives. Then I get rejected by my friends in order for them to go on a date. And then after that I go to the lake to mope and some new boy shows up.

A handsome, polite, kind boy.

Devin.

Even the thought of his name makes me blush.

What is happening?!

I groan at my inner turmoil and decide it's time to turn in for the night.

I change into my soft blue night dress and did my normal night routine.

Face scrub, face mask, face wash, hair wash, hair dry, and brush teeth. You know, the usual stuff.

I finally turn off the light and snuggle under the covers.

The quiet sound of crickets chirping slowly handing me over to sleep.

* * *

 _I am standing on a rocky cliff, my toes barely creeping over the edge. I look down and see white water crash into the large boulders on the sides of the flowing river. I turn and come nearly nose to nose with Ali._

 _"Ahh!" I shriek. I jump away from her, nearly slipping off the cliff._

 _I then notice that Lars is there next to her. I shudder as I notice how they wear matching devious smiles._

 _"Hey guys, watch going on?" I ask slowly._

 _"May," Ali begins seriously, "Lars and I have come to an agreement."_

 _"Yes?" I question._

 _"We are very much in love, and we don't want you around ruining the romance between us."_

 _I struggle for words, "W-what do you mean? I'm your best friend!" I plead._

 _"Who needs friends when I have the love of my life." Lars speaks up._

 _He grabs her by the waist and pulls her toward himself. And..._

 _They begin to make-out._

 _I don't even try to hold back my disgust._

 _It's the type you see in the movies, tongue and all. The type you can hear._

 _I force myself to look away from the over the top PDA._

 _When they finally break apart Ali turns back to me with a sickly-sweet smile on her face. Then in a blink of an eye it changes into a death glare._

 _"Goodbye May..."_

 _I scream as she pushes me of the cliff with a hard shove._

 _I am flailing my arms around like a mad-women when suddenly a pair of strong arms capture me in their safe embrace. I turn my head to thank my savior._

 _I see dirty blond hair, a hint of tan skin, and beautiful grey-blue eyes..._

* * *

I gasp as I sit up straight in my bed. I feel cold sweat drip down the back of my neck .

Once I finally calm my breathing I look over at my alarm clock, hoping it's not already morning:

 _3:48 a.m._

I sigh in relief and slip back under my covers.

What was that?

That was one of the most horrible surreal experiences I have ever had in my life. Why had I dreamt that my two best friends had tried to get rid of me by pushing my off a cliff? And why had, who I think was, Devin, saved me?

It just makes no sense. I know what is going on between my friends, but I doubt they would ever try to get rid of mt completely.

Or would they?

I shudder at the thought.

I know Ali is a hopeless romantic but she would never do something that drastic.

And Lars.

Lars is Lars, he would never hurt anyone. Especially me.

So if I know this scenario would never play out in reality, then why had I dreamt that it did?

* * *

(Katniss's POV)

"No!" I gasp as I wake from another nightmare.

"Hey...it's okay Katniss. You're safe. We're okay." Peeta soothes. I notice I am already in his loving embrace. Him rubbing comforting circles on my back and whispering soothing words into my ear.

He rocks my back and forth like a child until I finally calm down completely. He goes to release me but I grab on tightly to his bicep and shake my head frantically.

"Okay, I got you. I'm never letting you go..." He whispers. He leans in and places a soft kiss on my tear stained cheek. I try my best to give a small smile as he leans away, which he manages to return a lot more convincingly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks.

I nod but don't say anything for a few more moments.

"We were back in the Quarter Quell," I finally say. "It was exactly the same except I really was pregnant. With _May._ It was though our lives had been speed up but we still went into the Quell. It happened exactly as it had before. Exactly. But it felt so much worse." My voice cracks at the end.

He nod in understanding, and I see a glimmer of tears in his sky-blue eyes.

He pulls me in for a comforting kiss, which I gratefully return. His kisses are the kind that make nothing else in the world matter. I'm only aware of the facts that he is here, we're alive, and we're together.


	22. Chapter 22

(May's POV)  
I sit up slowly with a soft groan, and try to rub the sleepiness out of my eyes.

I cringe as I remember something. I have school today.

Ew.

Though my thoughts instantly brighten when I remember that Devin is starting school today. I allow a smile to grace my face as I prep for the day. I go into my walk in closet and look for something to wear.

I finally decide on a light blue sleeveless turtleneck sweater, a button up peach denim mini skirt, and a pair of knee high brown lace-up combat boots. I layer a thick small gold necklace over the sweater. I throw my long hair into a quick messy bun, and start my makeup. Light concealer, some mascara, and some black winged liner. Last minute I apply some light pink lip gloss.

Satisfied I make my way downstairs.

My parents sit side by side at the table. My father is drinking some tea and sketching a cake for a client, and my mother is reading a book, though both of their free hands are holding the other's across the table.

I smile slightly and walk towards the pantry for some cereal.

"Good morning."

They both look up and smile.

"Good morning flower. Ready for school?"

"As ready as I'll ever be.." I mutter. My parents chuckle as my response. I hear the sound a chair being pushed back, and I turn my head to see my mother walking towards me.

"You sure you're okay?" She whispers to me. My face goes slack for a moment before I recover quickly.

"Yup."

She nods and glances at the clock and her eyes grow wide. "You'd better get going, the bus will be here soon."

I look towards the clock and nod.

I quickly rush to grab a granola bar for a breakfast of a sort.

"Brogan!" I hear mom call up the stairs. The sound of Brogan running down the stairs echoes through the house. He appears at my side, bag in hands.

I pick up my backpack and walk briskly to the door.

"Bye!" We call out

"See you later." Mom yells back as dad says, "Have a good day."

* * *

I close my locker, turn and look around in the hallway for Devin.

Finally, I find a head of dirty blond hair above, oh I'll just say it, a very handsome face.

I smile and quickly make my way to him.

"Hey! Devin!" I yell to him. He turns, and I notice his lovely eyes brighten when the see me.

"May! Oh thank god! I was starting to think I went to the wrong school." he groans.

"No, right school," I chuckle, "Just wrong direction." I say noticing his schedule.

"Your homeroom is that way," I point in the other direction, "number 145 and, _oooh_ you got Mrs. Tanise, tough break kid." I joke patting him on the shoulder. As soon as my hand touches him I feel a weird sensation and quickly retract my hand.

He chuckles, "I think I'll be okay..." He looks down into my eyes and smiles, and somehow I smile back.

I clear my throat and look back at his schedule. "Oh hey," I gasp, "we have history together!"

"No I think I would remember someone like you." Devin jokes. I blush brightly and look back down at his schedule quickly.

"No silly," I laugh dryly, "the class. We have fourth period together, right before lunch."

"Great." He smiles at me.

The warning bell goes off, meaning we have only a few minutes before first period.

"Well that's my cue. Just head down that hallway and you'll find your homeroom. And if you have any trouble just ask one of the other teachers for help. Most of them are pretty nice."

"Got it, thanks again May, I'll see you later?"

"You know it." I grin at him as I back away. We wave good bye and make our way to our respective homerooms.

I can't stop smiling.

* * *

After what feels like forever it's finally time for history class. It's the first time I've been looking forward to history since the first day of school.

I walk into the classroom and see my friends in their usual spots. Ali is leaning back towards Lars with a flirtatious on her face. Lars is blushing hard as she whispers _things_ (Ew) into his ear. I shiver. And I thought Ali was the innocent one.

Then I see him. Devin coincidentally is sitting right behind my usual spot. I grin and rush over to him.

"Devin! You found your way!" I tease.

He responds with a throaty chuckle. "Yes I found my way, thank you very much." He then leans toward my ear, "By the way, you were right about Mrs. Tenise.."

I laugh out loud.

"Hey."

I turn at the sound of Lars's voice and Devin follows suit.

"Who's this May?" Lars asks with a hint of something I can't identify.

"Oh a Lars, Ali, this is Devin, he just moved here."

Devin nods and extends a hand to them with a shy smile.

Ali immediately takes it, and sends and smirk my way, making me blush.

Then after a moment Lars seems to be mustering up a smile as he gives Devin's hand a single shake.

Hm. Weird.

"So guys would it be okay with you if Devin sat with us at lunch today, you know since he's new and all?" I ask my friends, with Devin nodding by my side.

"Of course!" Ali agrees immediately, she then looks over at Lars. After a moment of him not responding she lightly nudges him with her elbow. It seems to shake Lars out of his daze.

"Oh! Oh yeah, sure whatever..." he mumbles.

I look at Ali in confusion, and mouth _He okay?_

She only shrugs in response, and looks at him in concern.

"Well, hey dude if you don't want me to sit with your group-" Devin starts.

"No! Of course we want you to sit with us! Lars!" I hiss at him.

"Hey it's cool with me." He shrugs.

"Okay, it's settled, we'll see you at lunch." I say to Devin with a smile, which he gladly returns, which in turn makes me blush.

The bell rings signaling the beginning of class. The teacher walks in to begin the lesson.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen. Today we will be talking about one of the most important things you will learn this year. What happened at the end of the 74th Hunger Games. What occurred at the end off the games, will be the cause of nearly everything that follows soon. The theme of the 3rd and last Quarter Quell, and of course the rebellion will all have started from this one choice. One little choice that Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark chose to make."

* * *

 ***cue angry mob***

 **I know I know, hate me all you want but cliff hangers are just so much fun to write. It's not that I like causing you pain, okay maybe a little... ;)**

 **Anyway what'd you guys think of the chapter, what about Lars's reaction hm?**

 **Until next time, and don't forget to review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Happy New Year! I hope you had a wonderful holiday season and spent it with all your friends and family.**

 **Time to answer some of your reviews!**

 **Kl**

Oooohhhh. Devin is about to learn a whole lot about May.

Maybe Lars does have feelings for May or has a big brother complex.

 **Maybe...and your right. Devin is in for a bit of a shock!**

 **Anyway, story time young ones!**

* * *

(Katniss's POV)

As I walk through the market picking some fresh fruits and vegetables I notice a familiar head of hair. I walk closer to the woman and suddenly it hits me.

"Delly!" I exclaim, a wide smile on my face.

Delly quickly turns around and a huge grin breaks out on her face when she sees me. "Oh my god, Katniss!" She practically squeals. I open my arms to her and she gives me a big bear hug, practically squeezing the air out of my lungs. But I was so happy I didn't even care. I look over Delly's shoulder to see the sheepish smile of Jake Dalton.

"Jake, how have you been?" I ask once Delly and I separated.

"Great, and yourself?" He said. I let out an exasperated sigh, which caused Delly to giggle lightly.

"As good as I can be." I gave them a sad smile. Delly took my hand and rubbed her thumb over my knuckles.

"All in good time Katniss." She said with a warm smile gracing her face. "By the way how's Peeta?" She asked. I gave her a grateful smile, I was glad for the change in subject.

"He's good, yeah. It's hard though, trying to get through this together. We've been through so much already, can't we just have a break?" I whined childishly but deep down I knew I was being serious.

"If anyone deserves a break it's you two." Delly practically gushed while Jake simply smiled.

"Sweetheart," Jake started, " I'm gonna finish picking out our groceries okay? Why don't you finish up your conversation with Katniss and I'll meet you by the car." Delly nodded in response and Jake leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Goodbye Katniss, it was nice seeing you again." He said waving to me.

"Bye Jake." I said smiling. I turned back to Delly, "He's wonderful isn't he." I teased.

"Oh you wouldn't believe." Delly giggled, blushing.

"Oh!" I remembered something suddenly. "How's the teaching going?" Delly tensed at my question. "What?" I asked concerned.

"Well, actually it's a bit awkward." Delly answered, only furthering my confusion.

"Why?" I questioned. Delly took a deep breath.

"It's bound to be a bit awkward when you are teaching two of your closets friends daughter about their harsh pasts..." She whispered.

I froze.

* * *

(May's POV)

 _"...Once little choice Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark chose to make."_

Mrs Dalton's words echo in the silent classroom. After hearing my last name Devin's eyes immediately flash to mine, confusion clear in the grey-blue of his eyes. He looks at me and mouths, " _Isn't Mellark your last name?"_

I nod tentatively and mouth back, _"They're my parents."_

In response Devin takes a deep breath and slumps down in his desk not looking at me. A sharp sting of hurt claws at my heart but I block it out and look back towards the teacher.

"The choice to chose death over killing the other tribute and winning the games alone. As you know over the coarse of the games Katniss and Peeta played with the strategy of acting madly in love with each other in order to gain sponsors."

"But as May knows well the strategy didn't stay just a strategy for long now did it?" Mrs Dalton jokes looking at me. The class gives a laugh but when I look over at Lars he is looking back at me, no different than five minutes ago before he found out about my parents. I smile at him and turn back to the front.

"Anyway," she says after the class has quieted down, "After they took out the last tribute from another district they believed they had won, since a previous rule change claimed they both could. But in yet another display of the Capitols power and the tragedy of the games, the rule change was revoked."  
Nearly every girl in the class gasps but I just place my head on my desk and groan.

"The two were supposed to have a stand off. What a tragedy, two lovers forced to kill each other, it would have been great for ratings." She says. I feel my face screw up in disgust.

 _Ratings_

It still amazes and disgusts me how sheltered the capitol citizens were. I doubt they even thought about it much, you know, the fact they were sending INNOCENT CHILDREN TO THEIR DEATHS! But I guess when you grow up surrounded by it you don't register what's actually going on.

But still.

I focus back on the teacher and she continues the lesson. She tells us in detail about what happened and I can feel her pain. I can't imagine having to watch one of my best friends face their death, and in such a dramatic way.

"But just as the berries reached their lips Seneca Crane, the head gamemaker at the time, stopped them and congratulated them on winning the games." She stares out at the class, making eyes contact with each of us. "They were this close to death." She holds up two fingers with barely any space in between them. "But Seneca Crane's sympathetic heart saved them. I have no doubt in my mind that if President Snow had it his way they would have died at that moment, no hesitation."

I feel my heartbeat speed up at her words and the palms of my hands begin to sweat. Mrs Dalton's face begins to blur with my tears and I see my friends concerned faces in my peripheral vision.

The bell rings. End of class...

* * *

It was definitely an interesting thing to watch both Lars and Devin at lunch. Devin trying to crack jokes and lighten the mood while Lars scrutinized him the entire time. He just kept staring at Devin like he was trying to figure something out, something I was missing. I managed to shrug off Lars' strange behavior and focus on Devin. Ali kept asking questions about his life and I had to stifle my snicker when she asked if he had a girlfriend, causing him to blush a bright red.

If anything this little teasing question only hardened Lars' glare.

Eventually the bell rung signalling the end of the period and Lars finally broke away from staring at Devin. On our way out of the cafeteria I heard Ali ask Devin if he wanted to meet us after school, which he answered yes. I wondered to myself, why Ali seemed so interested in Devin, I mean she is already dating Lars. But I guess that's just Ali being Ali, friendly even if at some points she is overly so.

The day dragged on one boring teacher droning on about something uninteresting until the final bell rang at last. Teens from every different class rushed out of the rooms, big dopey grins on their faces relieved at the school day finally being over. I admit I probably had the same bit dopey grin on my face as i made my way to my locker.

I just got the combination done when I heard it.

"Hey Mellark." A voice said from behind me. Curious I turned around and am met with the sight of two girls and two boys. The tall blond girl in the middle seems to be the one who said my name. They looked older then me by maybe a few years, maybe they were juniors.

"Yeah?" I answered cautiously. I didn't like the way they were looking at me, like they we sizing me up and weren't impressed.

"You really gonna go home, to those murderers you have as parents?" She asked me, sneering. An angry shiver went down my spine and I felt my face begin to flush, I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"W-what?" I stuttered and I cursed myself. I wasn't afraid of them why was I stuttering?

"You heard me. They killed people Mellark. Innocents. Your parents are killers." The blond girl said disgusted. I felt my blood begin to boil. Don't these idiots know anything shouldn't they understand that if my parents hadn't done what they did, the country would still be under the Capitols tyranny and they could very well be reaped for the games themselves. But I did not voice my opinion, I wasn't a fighter. So I counted to ten in my head and turned back to my locker and tried to ignore her.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" She screeched from behind me, but I blocked her out and focused on collecting my stuff so I could go home.

"You best turn around and face us girl." A new voice growled. So, backpack in hand, I turned around.

This was the other girl. She had fiery red hair and stormy blue eyes. She would have been beautiful but the ugly sneer on her face ruined it.

"What?" I whined, I just wanted to get out of this building and meet up with my friends.

"You parents are monsters. Your mother is an assassin and your father is a mutt. They should be locked up and executed for all the trouble they've caused Panem. So when a hero finally kills them for all they've done, I hope they rot in hell." She says, venom laced in every word. Angry tears appear in my eyes and all I feel was pure rage. I am practically shaking in anger.

So as calm as I can manage I said, "Fuck off." To emphasize my point I spit in her face, as it was only a few inches away from mine. That was all it took to set them off. The two girls converged on me and the boys, who I assumed were their boyfriends, just watched, amused.

Us three girls were in a our own little bubble of hair-pulling, scratching, and slapping.

Then all of a sudden I felt them being yanked off of me. I watched, shocked, as they were pushed away from me and wondered, _Who is doing this? Did a teacher come to my aid? Did the girls boyfriends come to their senses?_

My questions were finally answered when I saw the concerned face of Devin turn to face me. I let out a deep breath and gave him a grateful smile.

"What happened?" He asked me as the group scurried off.

"Nothing." I lied. "I'm fine."

He gave me an annoyed look, like he couldn't believe I was trying to brush off what had happened. So I finally let the angry tears that had been building up spill over onto my cheeks. Devin's face drops and he immediately pulls me in for a hug. I bury my face into his shirt and allow myself to be held for my moment of vulnerability. I let myself sob into his shirt, all my anger and humiliation coming out in my cries.

"It's okay, you're gonna be okay." He whispers in my ear. He begins to rub small circles on my back in an effort to comfort me and I thing back to my parents. my dad does the same thing for my mom during her moments of weakness.

I blush at the thought, and pull away. I look up at Devin as he tries to give me a smile which I barely mange to return.

"I'm okay now." I say, wiping away the last of my tears. Devin nods his head and turns toward the exit doors. As we both walk towards the exit I reach over to Devin. I grab his hand to give it a thankful squeeze. I feel something, and maybe it was just be me.

But I felt sparks.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi guys! I am so sorry for how long this update took, I've just had absolutely no motivation lately and I've been experiencing some serious writer's block. I love getting your reviews so please keep them coming. I will try from now on took keep up with a monthly update but if I can't please don't get mad. School has been really hectic lately and I just might not have the time. Anyway time to answer some reviews.**

 **Oh by the way, from now on I will only be responding to reviews than ask a question or that a just need to comment on. Okay? Okay.**

 **The8thHorcrux77**

hay,i am absolutely LOVING it! i can't wait to read more! by any chance is Devon related to gale? and is there any chance that gale will pop up any ware in the story? but anyway... please keep on writing because it amazing! i can't stop!

 **So far my plan is to not have Devin be related to Gale, but really who knows? Gale will most likely pop up in the story at some point but I can't really say when or how because at the moment I am not sure myself. I hope that answers your questions!...and thank you btw ;)**

 **Kl**

The juniors seem very uneducated. Why did they choose now to start the harassment? They could have done it earlier.

 **Yes the juniors who hurt May do seem very ignorant, but I think there is a lot of truth in that. People, especially now, will often choose hate over love. They hand pick what they want to see and ignore all other evidence of how stupid their prejudice is. And yes, they could have harassed May sooner, but think about this, is there a set schedule for when humanity chooses to hate each other? Also, in a simpler sense, because she just started going to high school or they just haven't seen her around or recognized her.**

 ** **That's all for reviews, now on to the story!****

* * *

(Katniss's POV)

I rush through my front door feeling numb. I look around frantically for Peeta, calling his name. Finally, I hear his heavy footsteps come rushing down the steps. He grabs my into his arms protectively while looking around for any sign of danger, his normally bright eyes dark.

"What is it, what's wrong?" He whispers sharply. He smells like paint. He must have been in his studio.

"Nothing, I've...I've just had a bit of a shock." I say to him. He does one more quick scan of the room before deeming it safe. He then turns to me, confusion clear in his eyes. I feel his large hands gently grip my waist.

"What happened?"

"I ran into Delly at the market, and she told me...she told me that _she_ has been the one teaching May about...our past." I respond softly. I see the look in Peeta's eyes change. Confusion and fear leaving and being replaced by a look of such sadness, that it almost brings tears to my eyes. Slowly he begins to lower himself on the couch, never breaking eye contact with me. Then his eyes slowly shift away and he looks off into nothing.

I wait a few moments, and when he says nothing, I join him on the couch.

"Oh."

My head snaps towards him. "What?"

He faces me once again. "I said 'Oh'. It's not really a big deal Katniss, I mean we already knew she was learning about this. I guess it's a little better if it is someone who knows us personally and knows not to exploit us." He says quietly.

I begin to comprehend what he is saying. If May were learning about the games from a teacher who doesn't care about us or know us, May could be subjected to many things she isn't ready for a many things we couldn't handle her knowing just yet. Like what happened to Peeta after the Quarter Quell, another teacher could go into very dark detail and change how May feels around her own father.

* * *

(May's POV)

Devin and I walk out of the school's front doors and see Ali and Lars waiting for us, hand in hand. I feel a small knot of jealousy form in my stomach, but when I turn my head and look and Devin smiling down at me, the know feels a little looser. So as we walk up to the couple, I pray to whomever might be listening that Devin doesn't mention what happened in the hallway with those other kids.

Lars hears our footsteps and turns around to face us, his eyes hardening. I roll my eyes, by now I'm betting he feels threatened as the alpha male.

"Hey guys, what took so long?" Ali teases, her innuendo clear. I give her shoulder a light slap.

"Nothing perv." I laugh. Ali and I begin giggling while Devin looks at me with a small smile and Lars just stares.

After we collect ourselves, Ali begins to lead us to our place. At first I was hesitant to show Devin our secret place but- no I'm still worried. But there's no stopping Ali now. It's not long before we reach the small home. Ali grabs Devin's wrist and yanks him in, Devin letting out a yelp of surprise. I shoot Lars a look but he is stone faces. Finally he looks to me, "After you." He says. I thank him and walk through the splintering door. I see that Ali has already set her self up, and Devin is looking around in confusion and awe. When he hears me come in he faces me.

"What is this place?" He asks, walking towards me.

"It's just one of the few old homes that the district used to be made up of. Lars, Ali and I found it years ago. This is like our place." I answer him, a small smile on my face.

"Our _secret_ place. Emphasis on the secret." Lars cuts in, his tone sharp. I shoot him a glare but he ignores me. Shaking my head I distance myself from him, annoyed with his attitude again.

"Lars is right though. You can't tell anyone about this, especially not any of our parents including yours." I mock scold him. "You promise you won't tell?" I shake my finger at him and get into his face. "Promise?" Devin laughs nervously an holds his hands up in mock surrender.

"I promise."

It's then I realize how close we are. All he would have to do is move forward five inches and we would be kissing. I force myself to not blush. With a soft chuckle I back away from him and turn to the small television, and I feel the heat in my cheeks.

"Okay then. Are we gonna watch today?" I hear Ali ask. I wonder why her voice sounds a bit higher than normal. I don't know, maybe it's just me.

"Watch what?" Devin asks as he sits down next to me.

I cringe, we kind of forgot to tell him what exactly we do now. Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, Lars chooses to do the explaining.

"The day we found out about the games, May ran down to the video shop and bought the tapes of the last two games. We just finished the first one, but I don't think we started watching the actual Games for the Quarter Quell yet, right?" He explains.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we ended with the interviews." Ali says, nodding her head. She moves next to Lars and places her head on his shoulder. I see him take a breath and lace their fingers together with a smile.

"Okay then." I look towards Devin to see if he approves the plan. While he looks a bit hesitant, he give a nod of his head. I slowly walk to the tape player, trying to prolong the inevitable. My finger shakes as I press play.

I really hope Devin can still look at me after this.


End file.
